Defenestration
by machi-pan
Summary: "And that guy?" "Oh, Sebastian. Watch out for him, eh, Phantomhive? He'd stick a feather in his hair like a middle finger at God." "...Is he...staring at me?" Ciel Phantomhive, with his handy dandy morals decked into his sleeves, has nary a chance of survival when Sebastian Michaelis, heart throb of the school towers over him in fascination. BoardingSchool!AU
1. Agrizoophobia

**Title: Defenestration **

**Summary: "And that guy?" "Oh, Sebastian. Watch out for him, eh, Phantomhive? He'd stick a feather in his hair like a middle finger at God." "...Is he...staring at me?" Ciel Phantomhive, with his handy dandy morals decked into his sleeves, has nary a chance of survival when Sebastian Michaelis, heart throb of the school towers over him in fascination. BoardingSchool!AU**

**Disclaimer: No bocchans running around my household **

**Warnings: Boy/boy, slight CielxAlois, future libidos revealed, alotoframbling, presentandpasttensemixups, nobeta, didntbothertodoublecheck, hue**

**A/N: You just clicked my fic, and I hope to God it doesn't disappoint! It was my umpteenth time watching a lovely boarding school drama and kuro just popped into my head. There may be plenty boarding school fics out there, but it should be reassuring to know that I haven't read one yet...**

* * *

Agrizoophobia**.**

* * *

Defenestration.

/dēˌfenəˈstrāSHən/

_Noun_.

The action of throwing someone or something out of a window.

My name is Ciel Phantomhive—just Ciel Phantomhive. I am British by birth, turning a dopey sixteen years by today, linked by inducing memories and cuffed to the border of an admonishing train heading to the inferior likes of boarding school. Heh, well whoop de bleedin' _do_.

I prefer not to speak of my appearance but for your ruddy sake, I suppose I can let this one time be an exception. May as you will, a Phantomhive only gives second chances. As it is aforementioned, my brain has been functioning for sixteen years. However, of course, consideration (accusation) of yours truly taking in the insolent act of eradicating all the essential brain cells not unlike the majority of humanity is a high probability, but I assure you: I _don't_.

I digress.

There may be a detailed visualization of a lanky teenager, with a lazy, unsophisticated, _ugly_ breed of smirk and giant, square hands squashed in unkempt pockets for stashing unbelievable amounts of porn, or whatever my insane arse generation desires to mooch. They find it unnecessary to comply to morality (mind boggling bints), is what they think. I adorn a regretfully petite physique that can be mistaken, as I was before, for a mere child ranging from thirteen, to Jesus Christ, what, an infant? A _female_? Granted, the first twelve years of my life exchanged levels of pain, level to level for this cause only. And I don't mean failing to contribute in puberty, god no—just a painful pinch of snarky vomit-coloured hair, the remains of a disgusting, half-bitten jeer, and the name he goes by, Maurice, an insufferable prick that never hesitated to punch my guts in and threatening to _fuck my mother. _Haha. Hahahaha. God knows how many factors of the concept in attempting necrophilia. God also knows the quantity of individuals not knowing the difference between fuck and fuck up. Not that my mother wasn't fucked up.

He's obviously built—well, more built than I. A dashing shade of sheer blond in a curly mop atop his head, like a strange feline in heat who decided to dump its weight on a mass of shit. I don't feel the need to go into too much detail on this particular subject, but all I can say, is he is well-liked. Well...more liked than I. Exactly why he chose specifically to do me in besides McMillan who is charming in attitude but loserly in his figure, like mine, the shores of dignity does not know. Well, there he goes again scooping up the remnants of trash treasured and played with as if toying the likes of seventy year old rapists who assemble their carefully located Lego sets and secure them again, this time on an infant's naked, plump bottom which recently felt the warm hands of his mother's in which he'll never feel again.  
My hips jut out awkwardly in retaliation to my stupid, tiny waist, a disheveled sense of grimaces producing a disagreeable ambiance.

Preventing to explore the outdoors and despising the intruding sun rays on hot, pink skin and instead learning to refrain inside the luxurious cushions of couch, smoothly coated carpet and cooling air conditioner has in expense and repayment, converted my yellow skin (I had a major case of pneumonia as an infant) into a deathly, unhealthy looking white.

Consequence after consequence like I'm cursed from the damned above. I attained a mysterious colour that shrivels down the strands of my cranium. A jealous teal-colour: a promise of my dead father's protruding raven curtain combined with wisps of my dead mother's sluggish yellow, blonde head that proceeded to bounce with her tiny breasts as she strode forward. I know what you're thinking, 'Why Shiely! How can you possibly know that when your parents are long-gone, dead and died before you gained the ability of speech?' First, don't call me Shiely. It's Ciel. C-i-e-l. Second, I live with Aunt Angelina in suburb of Australia (having moved down from England to gain a small fortune), a carefree adult with the antics of a child, always thinking like an excitable gossip girl. Whenever her meds were on low course and her eyes were shifty, she took it upon herself to venture me in stories of my mother and father, even taking out her private album under the main bed to emphasize how _gorgeous_ my dad's cheekbones were. However, she never had time for me.

"Aunt Angelina, I'm _bored_," I said often.  
"Madame Red, please Ciel. Didn't I just buy you a card game?" She would say.  
"It's only meant for a multiplayer game plan..,"  
"That's nice, dear."

"Madame Red, I finished the Sudoku booklet."  
"Alright."  
"Madame Red, I cooked us dinner."  
"Mmmhmm."  
"Madame Red, I took a dump so hardcore it landed two holes in the hoarding toilet bowl like two eyes resembling the face of Maurice who bullies me constantly (the guy that you're supposed to acknowledge), it probably made two boomed double pledged all-star shit when it hit the bottomless fucking dump mouth of norm China, the world of Nackle, where Jackie Chan's going to read my vows to eternal glories', the truckload's going to start like zombie one man standing apocalypse, except bleedin'...elaboration on the Mayan theory isn't cutting it, because it's real and happening—for once, the big Yoda would stop on the road and gaze longingly at the distance, adequate Mommy dark's gonna be all up and "Shit, everyone get in the minivan" and we will die without bomb fried chicken shelter even though I was creator and called necessary server dibs with an additional, freaking napkin."  
"Yes, Ciel."

"Madame Red, I finished my homework."  
"Mmmh,"  
"Madame Red, I brought in a lonely, pitiful puppy who was bound on the streets of Bethlehem."  
"Okay."  
"Madame Red, I delivered a criminal to justice."  
"That's lovely."  
"Madame Red, I got a girlfriend."  
"Uh huh."  
"Madame Red, I sold all your clothes for dinner tonight."  
"You-_what_?!"

Please take note that these snippets of dialogue were based on true life situations. Regardless, Madame Red wasn't all incompetent and unhelpful. It wasn't at all her fault that she was born with the mental capacity of a goat stricken in fear. And if there _was_ going to be a Zombie Apocalypse produced from my pert bottom, I suppose I would try and save her. After all, we're family, right? _Wrong. _

Who is she to send me to boarding school? Who is Mr. Evolution to even consider haughty plans for boarding school? What is it but your average, snotty nosed brats who subconsciously contradict that we have to evolve from stupid, dumb infants? They are in fact, equivalent to baby-nosed toddlers. Waddling from here to there, giggling because Frank or whatever got the cooties despite owning the age of sixteen or seventeen. Actually, now that I think about it, it's all going to be an _exact_, larger version of school for the last eleven years, only with a prominent unmistakable policy that we had to not only tolerate, but _live_ with those gobbling, attention-seeking bunch of inflammable _geese_.

Madame Red was her stage name. Angelina was the representation of her soul, hence all the encouraged direction to call her Madame Red. She did work terribly hard though, deserving a few life points here and then, always coming 'home' (a dopey apartment room with one small forbidden dog and two shaggy beds) with swollen eyes and goose bumps initiated in her pink flesh that come from her taking of night-shifts.

We displayed a nonchalant, fine relationship, the one that stayed silent amidst family members and differs from the formal respect we accept. I stay out of her meddlesome relationships and problems; she stays out of my antisocial concern-worthy life and gives edible food. Give the fam a gold medal for heart-touching feel-good antics that would go into record reality TV shows. You know, those ones where the kid is constantly haunted from the ghastly beast under his bed, and there's this little baby input that can shoot poop by command?

Once things were starting to perk up, (I pay my one quarter, she pays the rest and all that,) she was successful in buying the next plane ticket to France and lodging up all her gear for a permanent stay. Just after the last suit case did she inform me of her latest boyfriend who promised her a happy life in Paris. I of course filled all the paperwork. A simple _thank you, Ciel, I love you Ciel_ would have been nice. Instead, I got:

"I enrolled you into boarding school, Ciel. I hope to God you don't mind; Ash wanted me to come over as quick as a jiffy!" She announced enthusiastically while giggling her giggly laugh, patting the walls of our now ex-apartment affectionately.

The dark yellowed splotches on the wall used to spook me out as a child, like some unknown seal under the threat of converting into the arms of Never-land, or some crap like that. Yes, Peter Pan—I don't like books. Happy endings just for the sake of happy endings are just too unreal for my liking. I stick to the facts; the slimy strings of otherworldly capture stinks its stupid stench. Horror movies are a whole other story. A revolting one, if I can appoint my opinion. Who wants to watch something just to point out their inner most fears? Fear is a bad thing—fear is evil. Fear makes you feel tiny, inferior to infernos functioning in the atmosphere.

I don't remember replying to Madame Red. Digging deeper, there was a chance that I slammed the door on her, with a look of betrayal. But if that really happened, a stoic, passive Phantomhive would have walked out seconds later with a plaster of a neutral face and a subtle nod to bid goodbye.

This is exactly how, I presume, I'm now on the next train to Robbinton Secondary College, Boarding School. It consists of a whole night trip with hand dandy makeshift cabins. Like I could sleep, here on a rickety bed that showed pathetic workmanship (I mean, red with purple?) with trains rattling on train tracks, letting out whispers of warning. Something along the lines of 'notice me, notice me, hear me roar, you're not going to sleep tonight. Oh and you're going to boarding school'. I guess I can't complain though; for once, Madame Red chose nicely. Ash was, for further exaggeration, a five dollar bill short from being a billionaire and counting. I couldn't care to pay attention to details but I'm pretty sure he was the head of some big, champion company that literally dominated over others. He agreed to pay for some part of that molly-boo trip and my school funds.

The god-awful train came to an abrupt halt, the breaks screeching against the metal tracks and my delicate head almost came into collision with the wall. Staring outside the window, the trees were scattered in this area and had aloofness towards the ambiance, like the wind always caressed nature's furniture at a daily basis. That was however, all I can see. Outside was dark as sin, resembling the fur of wolf omen. I remember once being afraid of the dark. It was terrifying, learning that it wasn't just the fear of dark, but stage one hallucinations caused by the worst expectations. Meaning it was all in the back of my head, my small, child-looking, teal head.

The door to my cabin slammed open.

Startled, I flung my gaze behind my shoulder just in time to see a blond male stepping onto the clear floor-boarding, humming in content to the particularly warm ambiance he received as he hung upon my domain. His scant choice of clothing and permanent snarky features on his stuck up face said that while he's happy now, other times, his face would stage a knack of disinterest and snide remarks about everything, as if he was bored in life. Moving on from his disagreeable look and surprisingly obvious posture, he was still an inch from my reprimanding bubble.

"I thought I booked a private cabin?" I shot out pointedly, my accent lacing elegantly through the words. Madame Red be damned; I'm rather proud that I brought somewhat little of my past back into reality. Internal, like a dream now with proof.

"Was that a question, rich boy?" He drawled out lazily, picking off lint from his knee length pajama shorts and flicking them irritably in my direction. His tone was lax, carefree, something that would make Madame Red's nose wrinkle. His flicking, curious blue eyes could subtly follow a zooming fly.

I shot my nose high, upwards. "It was a fact, and then a question mark." To so eloquently state, there was an automatic whiff of dislike hidden in the musk as we speak.

The blond actually smirked. "Then, apparently not, Pom." The curve of his tongue caressed the words like he said it about a million times, a well practiced certainty that would allow someone to stare.

I scowled and he made himself at home, dumping his luggage that was nearly double his size on to the other rickety bed, next to my rickety bed. We did have some space kept, which was considerably great.

"I don't suppose you're going to bring some of your equally as _magnificent_ friends?" It needed to be said; I needed peace and quiet and no more people to grace me with their presences.

"Ey-Ey," He answered, pointing an accusing pointer finger in my direction. "I'm one of a kind. My magnificent stature is off the charts. Peasants don't reach that level and my arse is plentiful for worthy eyes." He grinned as I rolled my eyes.

To tell the truth, I didn't understand a word this guy was spouting. He staggered from pole to pole and swung his legs immaturely as they hung off the supplied bed, a stuffed toy with a makeshift crown atop the furry head bouncing along with the covers as he applied pressure. Narrowing one's eyes comes instinctively when disapproving.

I dug into my back, roaming the feel of satisfying leather purchases to clasp the edge of a reassuring book. Hardback, ah one of my favourites. The book was scooped up and placed on the edge of my bed, about ready to feel for a set of noise-averting ear muffs that only does have its job. Incidentally, I skipped from some place in the middle just for the irony of the situation. One unreeling sentence jut out prominently, which drove my attention to the familiar state of text. _L'oiseau que tu croyais surprende..._The bird you had thought you caught beat its wings and flew away.

Lovely and befitting. My roommate was unblinkingly rummaging through all his suitcases but managed to put me out of misery, which I was surprisingly grateful for. There was a good, satisfying ten minutes of solid silence before my reading time was finally disrupted by a phone call. After ten minutes, I was still stuck on that very line, which now looked like unsophisticated blobs of ink weary to eyes.

"Then I'll meet you tomorrow night at eleven, _babe_~"

I whipped my head over my shoulder to shout out a well practised glare at this despicable nuisance. The guy nodded into the phone, a flirtatious grin playing amongst his face, and his wormy fingers curling their way somewhat provocatively against the hardly placed bed sheets. He was blindingly tangling the chord through his slim digits and was dangling the phone on his shoulder, the smooth cheek of his face holding it steady as he spoke. Now I couldn't place too many things I check-listed for birthdays. Ten seconds in, and he finally acknowledged me.

"Hah-since when did the definition of tolerate get messed up with love? Please? Thank you. Be a darling, won't you, and tell Sutcliff to go fuck himself. No, _god,_ they already banned his chainsaw. Good point. Tell Claude I love him? What did I tell you about your slimy fetishes abou—holy _shit,_ I have to go!" He smacked his head in a mock-dope effect.

I heard another voice over the receiver.  
_"Alois Trancy, if this is another one of your 'oh whoopsie, gotta scoop a poop, don't even get me_ started-"

"Hannah, that's harsh, I really do have to go, is Claude there, is Sebastian there, tell yourselves I love you all," He started listing them all out on his fingers.

I could hear nothing but a female grumble in reply.

"Nah, I just have this _beast_ staring me down," his eyes made contact with mine and he flashed a challenging grin. "New student, methinks. Quite cute too, if he'd get rid of that ugly expression which seems to be permanently glued on."

I stood up. I sauntered over to him. I grabbed the phone. And I slammed it down.

In a matter of minutes, my roommate had risen up to his heels, having a good one or two inches in height from me, which was seemingly unfair. A slow grin still curved his features even when the look hardened, if possible. The train's sound of rattling annoyingly against the base was near-transparent, you get used to it after a while, so it would seem. For a minute, I was afraid he was going to punch me, but now his eyes were glinting in fascination.

"Why, new stu!" He gasped; his two hands cupping my face caught my off-guard as I stumbled forward. The expression on my face should be hilarious because he was now laughing whole-heartedly. "Didn't your mother tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop? A private conversation is a private conversation," He held one finger up on emphasis.

"Don't touch me." I grit out, swatting his hands away as I harrumphed back onto my bed. "And no more phone calls." Trudging the duvet up to retaliate against the wall, I slid into the warm mouth of one rickety bed, trying the ultimate best not to expect any cockroaches crushed under the mattress. Ugh, too late. My head came into collision with a pillow from home, the soft rebound making me sigh happily, but inwardly.

Once settled down, I set my gaze onto the teenager who was halfway from nodding solemnly before bursting into small snickers. He jumped forward on his own bed, a creaking noise developing under the wood cracks.

"You're seriously some cooped up, freaking lime competitor, aren't you? Do you have what, like, a butler at home at your mansion?" He mocked, blond strands falling onto his face as the mattress deflated underneath him.

I turned to my side.

"So, what are you really, a new student? I don't think I've ever seen you around." He proposed, his voice ringing heavily with cheeping excitement. If he were to step outside, there was no doubt that any tone of his own voice would have echoed along the dark hallway of train cabins. For once, I felt pity for the poor bloke who had to drive snotty children to school for a living.

I was face to face with the wall, debating on what type of person the male was. If I ignored him, would he leave me alone? Or would that spur him on?

"New guy, _new_ guy, _heeeey_, new _guy_, _new guy_!"

Apparently the latter. I was never described to be someone relenting.

Hurriedly, I pushed the covers down in attempt to sit up and shoot him an exasperated look of annoyance. Watching his bubbly form squirm on his bed in turn made my fingers itch to pinch the bridge of my nose. "Can you please...refrain from opening your _mouth_?"

He pouted at me—the brat actually _pouted_ at me. "Fine. But now I know definitely that you're a new kid..." He jumped up. "Want to know how?"

"Enlighten me."

The sarcasm didn't manage to pass through one ear or the other, because he said: "Because you're shooting me down. And no one nailed on school campus shoots me, Alois Trancy, down. Not even the seniors." He looked mildly satisfied to himself (really?), arms crossed as his chin lifted.

Alois Trancy? What kind of bizarre name was that? But then again, I was told my name was rather peculiar as well. But this? I studied the blond a one over, once again. Alois' skinny arms coiled around each other like two snakes with hungry glances (and genitals, did snakes have genitals?) and his hair ruffled as if before he boarded the train, he took a ride atop the ceiling of said train. The sickly sweet aroma that transparently surrounded him reminded me of a cruel, vile beast disguising itself in one harmless looking, and I daresay not too bad-looking human male. Wait, I take it back. In some kind of disgruntled sense, it wasn't too much of a hanky job, naming him Alois.

Despite the person, curiosity got the better of me. "Why?" I asked solemnly, staring right into the eyes of a newly found beast.

Aforementioned eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. "You'll find out soon enough, growing grasshopper of Robbinton Secondary College, Boarding School, RSCBS for short, Robbinton Secondary College, Bull _Shit_ for realists." He bantered shamelessly.

"So what's your story?" He propped his blond head on his white palms.

"Story?"

"You _knoooooow_, why you enrolled in the first place? Parents got divorced?"

"No."

"Fight with parents?"

"Dead."

"Huh." No sincerity. "Foster parents were fed up from keeping you secretly inside their cellar, having only adopted you because of the shitload of money that your parents dumped on you?"

"Are you for real?"

"Fortunately for you, yes. _Cutie_." Alois hollers, his teddy bear tumbling under his shins.

Wait, everything snapped like a furious demeanour. "I'm not _cute_!"

"Hey wait," His fingers snapped in realization. "I never got your name. Very rude of you." He commented with his chin tilting up. I scowl.

"It's Ciel." It left my lips before I could over-think it. I seemed to have a phasing talent for it recently. I would later know that informing Trancy of my name would be like offering the red, plush lips of the beautiful Madame Red to a dirty, shady black shawl hunch man on the streets.

"Just Ciel?"  
"Just Ciel."  
"..."

Insert the most disturbing, undignified bulging of eyes and wibbling pout look here.

"_Hurrrgh_. Ciel Phantomhive,"  
"...Ciel Phantomhive?"  
"...Ciel Phantomhive."

"Creepy as," Alois whistled, his eyes flickering in mild fascination, perhaps studying over me. I felt the necessary urge to pull the blanket over me once again. "You sound like one of those sinister criminals,"

"And _you_ don't sound like those Korean wrestlers in jump-suits?"

* * *

"...Are you an orphan willing to perform an experiment, hence the boarding school?"  
"..."

"...Or are you like, a seriously skilled combat spy who's targeting the principal for some transparent rival school?"  
"...

"...But you don't seem like that whole body builder ordeal,"  
"..."

"Maybe that's specifically why they chose you, because you look small, and weak, fragile and pretty."  
"**...**"  
"Hey, try me! There's some awesome films out there where ultimate feminine bodies wreck havoc against actual, builder-looking villains. Like you know in NF1 where that petite girl goes up against-"  
"Trancy, go to sleep. _Please_."

"But why do you call me _Trancy_? Is that like a condition amongst all your-"  
"Alois, I will _hurt_ you."

* * *

Black and blue. Now, that doesn't sound right, while you're bruised, you're just blue. Or red. A lot of red. Where does that black come from? A spiritual sort of sense, maybe. Yet even then, Black isn't the colour of surrender—white was. And to elaborate on that thought, white was also the sign of peace. Black and White aren't even colours in the first place. A young teacher once told me that they were both similar, but completely different contrasts. She was a little black and blue in the heart. Maybe. For a prolonged time of humanity, Black and White was what separated us. Humanity is stupid. All else, everything, is _stupid_. Madame Red is probably half way to Paris by now, on the edge of eating fried snails or whatever the hell they offer in that god forsaken country.

I am stuck here, and there, in a black hallway with no end. The air is so dense, it won't transmit any sound. Like the time when my life reached the max, my mother's dainty hands cupping mine, I was about three, I think, when Mother and Father went out in declaration of anniversary and never came back. They died on their anniversary. Isn't that ironic? Mother's coat tendrils tickled my face, and Father's callused palm would caress my flesh.

Was the colour orange named orange first before the fruit orange? Why are goldfish called goldfish when they were really orange; when they should be called orange-fish? Why does stupidity ex—

"iel? _Ciel_? Ciel...Ciel, wake up!"

My weary eyes shot open, tempted to shut tightly once again as bits of sunlight seeped through the filtering eyelashes. Somehow there was a figure that decided to blur its features and produce annoying sounds that prevented sleeping. I swatted them away. Another sudden wisp of cold air, but I payed it no mind. Shortly after, there was a welcoming heat that pressed itself onto my abdomen and thighs. Nicer. I opened one eye in gratitude. Ah, Alois, my mind-numbing temporary roommate.

"Ciel, hey guess what," He says, attempting to pry my eyes open. "We're dorm buddies! You're moving in with me!"

Or not. Dear _God_.

"_Cieeeeeel_! Come on, wake up you lazy arse!"

More press. I blinked my eyes open fully. As I started to ponder, I immediately know surroundings now. Blanket whipped off in a grim attack to wake, sunlight streaming through cracks of the blinds—curtains were hooked elegantly to one side as if we recently had a butler stroll through here, Alois looking painfully bright and as cheerful as ever despite the time, legs clapped aside the lever blanket in the middle, arms around—oh, he was on—

"Trancy—_get off me_!" I shove him off my body, which he was previously straddling. His failing of stifling his grin protruded in a small pout instead as a thump acknowledged when ground met bottom. He let out a whine of discontent and pulled himself right back up, his light hair bouncing off his young face.

"Oooh, is someone a little innocent?" Alois cooed, his eye lids covering the utmost half of his crystal orbs.

"Don't." I scold as I fall, head first and back into the glorious plumpness of my pillow-which is soon taken away, prompting the back of my head to thump into the hardness of the mattress. Glowering at Trancy, he merely shrugs before edging the pillow away, sitting on the other side of my bed like a pet in claim.

"Ciel," He shakes me, and I rise like a vampire from its outdated coffin. I didn't just use a vampire reference. "Ciel, for fuck's sake, wake up, you gotta change!" I am driven off my sleeping position and somehow ended up on the floor, bottom first.

"What are you talking about?" I snap back, blue strands of my naturally groomed hair sticking all over the place, urging me to run a fine hand along its boundaries.

"We're almost there, coots. And unless you want to spend your first day in your sleeping attire, wherein you'd probably get violated by the likes of-"

"Stop talking."

The next few minutes, he proceeds to stare at me, and in turn I stare back expectantly. Judging by his blank, every-doofed expression, he hasn't obtained my prominent message. I stare harder.

"What!?" Alois cries out.

"GET. _OUT_."

"Blimey, Scott!" He raises his hands up defensively, tuning his voice an octave higher with perfect curves just to mock me.

He starts too soon, and a moment later, Alois spins back right around with a disgusted look on his face. "Wait, I don't want to go out there. Do you know what time it is? I'm not even fresh yet! Aren't you now blind to the pearliness of my skin!? It's dreadful, Ciel...!"

An expectant stare is what he receives; thy expectant stare is all thou shalt get.

"Don't make me come out!" Alois pleads.

I pinch the bridge of my nose with my fore-finger and my thumb. Handy dandy, knittles prick, he fondles with time, so he squick. The blond is hopping from toe to toe, I don't know what the hell he's going on about, much less understand what he's trying to say. The particle insisting to push in between fresh and _flesh_ doesn't make it remotely correct despite coming out of Trancy's mouth. Why, out of all people, did he lodge up with me first? After seconds, and rattling of train garbage, and hushed chatter from outside the cabin, I give him a subtle, irritated nod.

"Turn around."

He complies.

"No peaking."

He ought to comply.

"I mean it," I manage to gruff out before tossing off my sleepwear, and flinging it into a lifeless mass on my bed in quick succession, hopping onto one foot to tug up my dress-shorts uniform and settle it on my narrow hips. To be complete honest, it's undoubtedly embarrassing changing with a turned back, like an expectant, filthy little thief on the streets of Venice.

"Why do you take so _long_?" Alois whines.

"Count backwards from twenty." I reply flatly as I fiddle with the protruding buttons delectably placed on the Bonner polo shirt of Robbinton Secondary College, Boarding School—RSCBS for short and Robbinton Secondary College Bull-Shit for realists. What a humorous little fucker. It can't be all that bad, I conclude absent mindedly, Alois' muffled words buzzing like a pest in the background output.

"15...14,"

After perfecting the polo shirt display, checking only by first view, my hands fondle bemusedly at the supplied tie, brimming with spurts of maroon to blue at the tip. I could never do these. I can remember, as a child, gazing in awe at my father who could close up and finish the complicated knot of a tie as if it came in instinct. Huffing, the school tie is tossed onto my temporary bed.

"10...9,"

I buckle up my belt, and it somehow remains lopsided. Frowning, it's tightened once again to the point of being unable to breathe before it lets out an exhale and adapts to the coach material. The school blazer must have been created by utter wisps of black shadows on the verge of boredom, strips of blue and maroon bordering the collar creasing, while the rest of the cloth remains a dull grey. The kind of grey you see on a wrinkly elephant, on a no expenses trip to the zoo. It's slid down to my abdomen and just barely covered the belt, though the sleeves are baggy and hollow, as if mocking my size. A quick glance outside, informed me of morning and a good least thirty minutes before us students actually get off the train. My head, I think, has finally evolved into something progressive, as it is now immune to loud, wailing train screeches. Barely had enough sleep tonight, this _welcoming committee _for new students better be quick. All there is to do is wait, possibly arrange the beddings, take a dump, then slouch onto the dorm bed which is soon to be seen.

"7...6,"

Ah, crap.

I did my shorts the wrong way round.

"5-4-3," He recites all three numbers with little space in between, and I have no time to think. My shorts are down to my calves and revealed skin will be all there is. I squeal—no, huff inwardly—he's turning around, fuck—my hand hovers over something solid—

"Alois—wait!"

He turns around. I slam the cool surface of a lamp base into the side of his face. Alois' shallow ocean orbs widen for a quick ten seconds, hesitate like the limited time a fish gets when hushed out of water, and falls onto the ground. He makes a rather satisfying thump too. Jolly good, Ciel. Only on the train to boarding school and you already knocked out a fellow student.

My shorts are flicked off, and as quickly as it is, they are smoothly adjusted, twisted and slid back into place. The soft fabric is at one of its points, and gets rid of the lump I dread when turned backwards. Shoes and socks go next, and the unconscious body goes unnoticed.

Finally finding everything of standard level, Alois' face gets prodded by the tip of my shoe. "...Alois?" I say uneasily.

Fighting the worms of wrong that proceed to hammer its way into my stomach, I find myself edging closer, folding my legs to the knees so they hit the ground, and towering over the blond, shaking him necessarily. Alois is just an inch from stirring, so the shakes get harder. The soft palm of my hand itches, and I slap him on the face. It wasn't a particularly hard one. Alois—no wait, why are you still down there—Alois come back to Earth, holy—

His eyes snap open and a yell leaves my mouth, tumbling backwards, and hands still tingling. Trancy shoots right up, his body straight forward and the side of his face a deep beetroot red. The base of my lamp is half forgotten, hopefully. A guilty expression gets aimed at him, but he just stares at me in bemusement.

"...Ciel?"  
"Yes."  
"Aw man, I don't feel too good. Why is my face burning—hold up, did I smash my face against the dorm door _again_?"  
"Yes."  
"Godamnit. What time is it, about nine?"  
"Yes."  
"Hey, Ciel, we're already here! Wanna come down with me? I gotta introduce you to Hannah, and Claude, and Sebs, and Grell, and Timber, and-"

_"No."_

Alois pouts. "But they'd love to meet an interesting fella you are. People like you just down stroll down our streets every day."

"Good one." I shoot back, sauntering over to my promised region of the room, the wheezy sneezes of a mild head ache forming into existence.

"..."

"..."  
"Want a tour around the school?"

"I suppose."

* * *

**to all those people who think Light Yagami is anything less than beautiful, be damned  
**


	2. Agateophobia

For warnings**, go to chapter one. Though I'm pretty knockled as to why you're here when you haven't read chapter one. Oh, you just skip the author's notes. Got ya.**

**Disclaimer: nope nope-ity nope nope nope **

**Thanks muchly for the reviews! (: It's tru-bru that they give inspiration in another form to any author/fanfiction author/unsuccessful author. I'm actually really surprised that I got nine reviews just for the first chapter omg. So thank you, thank you, you guys made my day! Oh, and just to expand, yeah, my writing is a bit of a word salad. Thanks to Guest II and nnekers for pointing it out/asking to tone it down. I'll try, honestly! Thanks to everyone else, too! :D:D Guest I, peach-kun, princess123897, HiddenOtaku24, jeathra, KuroNeko3449 and Rainbowlalaland—(Hahha, your words are too kind!) Before we start, I do not hate Grell. I **_**love**_** Grell. Kuroshitsuji will fall apart without him! **

* * *

Agateophobia

* * *

So it turns out that Alois was right; seniors can't even look him in the eye. I, on the other hand, was their glare target whenever Alois had his _ungodly_ back to them. What's the big deal, anyway? I don't know. God, what I'd give to have Alois's presence, to be completely ignored due to a _shitwad_ of respect. I get ignored because I'm equal to a _pile_ of shit. Incidentally, the reason behind the keys is still beyond me...unfortunately. Unless Alois was famous for under graded prostitution in which I will take my words back and eat them like a cake.

I'll look hard, I swear to myself. The damned understanding will show. Once I ditch this freak so people will actually approach me. Hopefully not to beat me up.

Now that I think about it, Alois _is_ the same section as me. Small physique, weak-looking body and pretty (useless) face, hey what gives. This isn't right. No, I mean...something in this boarding school is really, _very_ wrong.

To my side, is Mr. Loopy Mcpants himself, proceeding to perform the same kind of walk-dance he does ever since we left the cabin and the train and head to our permitted school dorms. First was a kind of skip-step after proclaiming how _ecstatic_ he was to get to, I quote "_sleep with me on the first day back_" ...end quote. Eyes had to be squinted to follow the blond's movements. Uh...oh, now I know what's going on here. Haha.

"Trancy, wait." I order, grabbing onto his forearm as we stop suddenly in the middle of the entrance hallway.

"Ugh, my _god_ Ciel," He whines. "Didn't I tell you to call me Alois for like the...sixty sixth time?"

"Shut up."

He's sat on the desk chair that we locate for him, at the corner of the secondary building. Some students peer over us in question, but I give them what seems to be a satisfactory look. They either shrug or pretend to be disgruntled. Focusing on the young boy in front of me, he sways to the side, and cocks his head stupidly.

"What is it, pom? Little weak at the knees?"

I purse my lips, warming my hands. Now how did Madame Red do it...?

"Oh, I get it; you got a shot of blood right there, didn't you? _Wittle_ Phantomhive ran out of his pads-"

Uh, never mind.

"Well hell, prissy bot Ciel, thought you could take it like the real woman you are, but you prove me wrong. Just when I was about to introduce you to the A team, my brethren, you know? Claude would...nah; I don't think Claude would care. He _shouldn't_ anyway. Oh, but Sebastian's a float, boy. He'd get that provocative spark in his eye, yanno, he always does whenever he meets strange people like you. Last time it was a freaking _girl_. Ew, but you're an improvement, anyway, I'd approve you even if you were for that squirmy big-arseAAAAUGHK!"

I clapped my hands as hard as I can in front of his face. I was hoping for an immediate reaction, just to gain that god darn great lust for one's pain. Like him, though, it was disgusting. I sigh. But he screamed like a girl, so nothing was to be wasted.

"I knew it. You have a concussion. Let's get you to..." The hall was empty save for the students pouring out of the train station. It was hard to locate any teachers, if there were any teachers in the first place. "...Somewhere..." I trail off.

"Yoo-hoo!"

Someone cooed so terribly, I flinched. I found myself turning to find a flimsy dressed female, her uniform rolled up, and on her face, the biggest smile someone you find off the street can never manage. She seemed to be looking at the Trancy brat who still had his head down between his knees, hands covering his ears, pain lovingly imprinted on his face and the tiniest of whimpers flooding from his thin lips.

"Oi! Alois-ey!" She waves us both over, I flinch twice. I've heard about people like this, from my Aunt. Get tripped once, smile, smile, _smile_, get tripped twice, smile double times the first. I still have yet to find their limits. When neither of us move, she waddles over. She adopted some kind of spring to her step which made her literally waddle—something that would have been cute for a puppy, or a penguin, but unfitting for a tall, female. My focus is back on Alois who seemed to be peering pitifully through the gaps of his fingers, otherwise not hearing anything.

"Alois?" I question quietly.

She tramples over, the ground practically shaking as she scoops Alois' face up in her large hands. "Alois, ya old oaf! What's wrong with ye?!" She proceeds to shake the young boy's face, which started to turn into a sickly green.

"Uh..." I start hopelessly. "I don't think you should do that..,"

Alois' gargle sounds of approval.

"Hey!" She accused. "Who're you?" She prodded at my forehead with her lips turned upside down and her stance starting to mock those of a parrot. "Not giving little Alois any trouble, are ye?" Her accent was embraced tightly in her words, something I was not used to. Given that, it was hard not to tune her out—and while it was nice not to hear anymore girly whines, this was just as irritating too. You gotta love cosmic irony.

"He's got a concussion."I say. I was going to take him up to a school nurse if this hole has one anyway, but it's really hard to do so when some imbecile comes up and worsens his condition, I don't say. "Do you know where a school nurse is? Or the medical wing?"

"Medical wing?" She pauses for a moment before snorting in amusement. "Boy your accent sure _is_ rich. We don't get you guys around here, ya' see?"

"That's what _I_ said," mumbles an aching Trancy before I can even remark.

"Shh," She hushes him. "And how did this happen, then?"

"He got trampled over by a group of students." I say quickly.

"But I thought I bumped into a door?"

"-They got pissed off because he wouldn't stop ruddy _talking_."

"Nngh-"

"Ahhh," The intruder hums. "So the usual? By the by, I'm Freckles!" She holds out her outstretched hand to my way, her hair shimmering under the bright light of the welcoming hallway. Wait, freckles? Now that she's said it, it was as if I've been subconsciously avoiding them. There, splattered over her cheerful face and cheerful nose, small dark skinned spots of increased liveliness.

"...Freckles?" I can't help myself.

"Well that's what everyone calls me." She beams. "Started as a let-down name, but I grew rather fond of it. Fitting, ain't it?"

"Ciel," I nod. She figures that's all she's getting and lowers her hand in expectation but doesn't seem disheartened one bit as her smile is not faltered one bit.

"Did you recently move into the country?" Her words are solid, passing by and papping you painfully in the cranium, careful enough to produce only a grunt but nothing more. Maybe that's why she was sent here; Freckles' mother was too darn tired of rendering up bruises. Nevertheless, her words sink in fine.

"Two years ago." I think for a moment. "The weathers nicer by plenty."

"Can't agree," She says with her mouth half open and a twinkle in her visible eye. The other was shadily covered by a side-fringe, her blazing red hair succumbing instantly to her bright smile. It was almost too fictional. Anyway, it was a failure to notice that too. People couldn't deem her interesting anyway. Minus the freckles and the half-lisp she adorned, Freckles could be one of those girls you'd see demonstrating how brilliant a smile can be when using colgate. "Australia's been pickin' up the tid-bits of hell. One minute a livin' incubator, next moment, new _Arctic_."

Piteous half-moans of agony coming from a chipped-off Alois now.

"Maybe that is why it seems nice. It's unpredictable, really."

"Yeea' it seems alright when ya get used to it," Her eyes flicker tantalizingly for a mo. "Are ya used to it?"

"I-"

A high-pitched squeal of pain.

"Alrigh' Alois you daft nogger!" Freckles huffs, her hands steady at her hips. "Let's get you to the hospital department, aye? I hope you remember where the sick bay is, I ain't got a clue since last year. Remember when ya got bitten by one of them red-backs? Right on the rump too!" She barked, her giggles sounding like hiccups.

Alois scowled, and had the audacity to raise his head. "Or when you got sent over there whining like a slut on her period just because-mmmnnnph!"

"Shut up! That never happened, okay?" The tall female says, her square-like hand stopping Alois' mouth from moving mid-sentence.

"Mmmmphhaaauddarg," Funny noises emits from the back of Trancy's throat.

"Sorry Al," The hand was removed at once. "What was that?"

"I _said_; you stupid skank, I can't breathe. I think I'm going to die."

Freckles nods wisely.

"Ah," She said. "I thought so."

His frame is supported by her slightly smaller one, a strong arm looping around his shoulders and under an arm—the blond's head wavering at a pace that'd make one dizzy. They're quick on their feet and as they rise up, a small gadget thoroughly erupts from his front pocket and makes a scant noise from clattering on the floor.

"I almost—urg—forgot about that...ickle...bleugh-Ciel, be a dear for me and deliver that to Grell Sutcliff, won't you? He's about ye' tall," He raises his arm above his head. "Ogles Sebs with an inch of his life and he's—oh never mind, it's hard to miss him. Bye bye now!" He concludes, shoving the god-awful phone into my hands.

"Wait-uh," I reach out a hand for them helplessly.

"Oh, don't worry smile! He'll be up an' at 'em in no time!" She reassures. Their backs are turned as they head towards a door to the left, hastily dodging the other bulleting students. I can still hear their loud voices and bits of their shared conversation.

"Why the flippin' heck do you have Sutcliff's phone anyway?" It sounded like Freckles didn't attempt one pinch of her power to hush down her voice.

"...evidence?"  
"Gosh, fer what now!?"

Alois whispers something, and Freckles' eyes go wide. "For real!? Oh, that's...gross..."  
"Oh come on. As if _you_ wouldn't take a peek."  
"It's disgustin'!" She proceeds to mock push Alois while still keeping her hold on him.

"It's _hot_."

"It's _not_."

"You're such a low-life,"

"'ey, watch what yer' sayin'! Besides, I might give a lil' slip to Faustus. Say yer being a lil' unfaithful to him, eh?"

"_Up yours_."

That's unfortunately all I can hear last as they disappear behind two rounded doorways.

Glancing at the bold red, old-styled phone with two luscious stickers at the back that read 'booty' it was hard to contain a growl of frustration. I breathe, attempt to calm myself and took a look around. I guess the school grounds weren't that complicated. One step is in motion and I'm lost in the sea of students roughly shoving me forward or pulling me back, occasionally about one or two people parroting _sorry_. They couldn't just leave me in this hellhole, could they? A fumbling group of females rush forward, past the remaining students and did nothing to stifle their dreaded giggles...whatever, Alois is a nutcase and Freckles is the same.

Now, about this phone. An examination won't do anyone harm.  
I do this for about five or so minutes.

There's a sudden touch on my right shoulder. I jump and turn around in accusation, my eyes transfixed on the patchy figure. Wait...the boy is chunky albeit sweet-looking, the kind of boy you'd expect seeing at every church session. He adorned curly, brown-tinged hair that framed his kind face and hazel brown eyes that will leave you in a hopeful sense of security. This boy is in my year. How do I know this...? Well,  
"McMillan?"

Behind the round glasses, his eyes twinkle with an unmistakable grin. "...Ciel. I thought it was you,"

Oh thank god. Someone at least half as sane as any other tonker on this planet. "McMillan...I didn't know you'd come to _this_ school." Though my words are flat and monotone, there ought to be some relief written in the corner of my eyes.

"Hey, me neither!" He chortles good-naturedly, over-joyful to catch up with an old friend. "You should have told me before last year's break! What are you doing here?"

I shrug. "Auntie kicked me out." Which is not exactly a lie.

"Oh.., sorry." He lowers his eyes, a gesture of respect. Even though his speech was horribly obtuse and his eyes were too far apart for my liking, he didn't produce any irritation whatsoever. Clowns or not, I'd rather them un-irritating. "But I think you'll find this place great!" He says joyfully. Hallelujah for non prominent accents.

"Really?" I deadpan, glaring over his shoulder, presumably at the faint scent of those dumbwits, Alois and Freckles. His gaze unfortunately follows my direction and he looks sheepish for a second, something that I questioned, bemused.

"Oh, forgive me." He replies quietly. "I saw you talking to Trancy and Doll, and I really didn't..." The male rubs the back of his head in a meek manner. "Not with Trancy there..."

"Oh." I say. "What's the big deal behind him anyway? Looks nothing to me but a blond brat in female clothing."

"sssSHHH!" McMillan shushes sharply, surprising me for a moment, and a faintly freckled hand blocks my lips from parting. The boy cups my shoulder to prevent me from moving and turns his head side to side dramatically as if to seek anyone listening on.

"Do _not_ make fun of the booty shorts." He says above a whisper. "_Nobody_ makes fun of the booty shorts. Not even _Claude_. Timber mentioned it once in front of him. It was _not_ pretty."

I raise an eyebrow, because really, he wouldn't at a time like this? I gently swat his hand away from my mouth and he recoils slowly, his bewildered expression unchanging and glued on. My mouth opens to speak, and he gives me a stern yet somewhat warning glance that makes me shut it in instant. "Who's Claude?"

"Oh, you just arrived, didn't you?" He sighed wearily. "Come on, I'll show you around. I'm sure that Alois was going to but trust me, I'm a much better candidate." He shuts his mouth and his eyes widen, shooting his head sideways to face me. "Don't tell him I said that!"

My eyes are itching to roll, but I find myself nodding considerably. "Sure."

He steps towards the doors that Alois and Freckles entered through. "Come on; let's go to the dining hall. It's a good place to start."

The cherub faced boy leads the way, with me just behind his shoulder. We come across different hallways with the logo design of Robbinton all over the place. On banners, welcome notices pinned on ivory walls...I hope they didn't think that it would look the least bit welcoming. "By the way...," I introduce. "By Doll you mean Freckles, right?" I peer at him questionably.

"Huh?" He answers half-heartedly.  
"Earlier, you said 'Trancy and Doll'."  
"Oh, yes!" Realisation strikes his face then his eyes darken as if mentally scolding himself. He turns to me with an apologetic look. "She's a real sweetheart, isn't she? I mean...listen, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but her real name is Doll. She told me that while kids bullied her with, erm 'Freckles' it didn't hurt her as much as her real name, 'Doll'. In fact, she stayed strong all through this time. Isn't that...incredible?" He trails off expectantly, admiration filed deep into his heart.

"Love struck, are you?" I reply in utter boredom. We pass a couple of students gathering around in their little groups. There was one duo that looked like they thought they appeared intimidating, so I give them a little sneer back.

"Oh, no, _no_!" His face resembles the dreadful colour Madame Red decided to wear in her best-friend's funeral. McMillan's rounded glasses fog up, and I find this amusing as he flails his arms and the red spreads all the way down to his neck and motions. "No, I mean I...I'm not!" He denies stubbornly, his arms crossing on emphasis.

I greet him with a thankful silence with he's grateful for, and we walk past the last door, where he smiles to have finally reached our destination. I was subconsciously looking around for either Doll or Alois. Don't know why. Maybe to consider Freckles in a relationship with McMillan. It's sort of snort-worthy for the idea. He was short and the tiniest ounce of plump, his eyes carry around the same amount of kindness as she had herself. She was carefree and outspoken, and he was insecure and somewhat dorky. It was almost cliché.

"Here," McMillan's rasp-free, egged voice urged me forward and sat me down next to him. Long tables were in order, scattered around the huge, globe-like room that could hold a small, aristocratic ball.

"What exactly are we doing here?" I say under my breath, imitating his tone of voice.

"Keep your voice down and don't make it obvious. It's a sort of an unofficial tradition around here. Except only for the unlabelled ones."

"What are you talking about?" A small judgemental gathering of students behind McMillan's shoulder spot me, and I glare back. How dare they just strike up the nerve to face me at once. It's common courtesy to have one person have their turn, the second to go next and so on.

"I'm talking about," McMillan repeats, making me snap my eyes back onto his thoughtful face. "We're going to introduce you to people. Only there'll be no talking. Every new student, if they're lucky enough, gather enough pity to have one person talk about how the school strings work."

"You pity me...?"

"No!" He shakes his head furiously, flushing faintly.

"Strings...? You mean _system_?"

"No." He huffs once again. "We've got those boring thirty minute assemblies for introducing the school system to new students. This is how you know who to glare at, who not to glare at, which hustle you'll befit with," He starts listing them out, and I tune out near the end.

I shrug my shoulders as he finishes. "Ohkay..., well?"

"You see those students behind me?" McMillan blanches as he whispers, and I rest my cheek against the palm of my head, nodding at him. "They like to be referred to as the dark magic society."

I snort.

"Yeah, okay it does sound a little loony on the side." Says he. "They're as creepy as you can get. While they're loserly and kind of rejects at physique, everyone steers clear of them. There was a rumour once—this innocent girl was murdered simply because she broke Koff's heart."

"Koff?"

"Who the dark magic society worship." He coughs. "They say that he was a dark sorcerer who cursed the girl into thinking that she needed to be killed. And so she fell off the high roof, from the left campus, where astronomy classes and fanatics take place. After that, everyone turned on him, accusing him. So he started his own club, choosing individuals lesser from any other clumps. Hence _Dark Magic Society_. Everyone's scared of them in fear that they'd be cursed. But I guess some of them are negotiable, at least."

"It sounds stupid." I sigh.

The male winces, the crinkles next to his eyes convulsing painfully as he shushes me again. "That's another forbidden thing to say."

"What's not?" I reply off-handedly. "Is this Koff guy real?"

The boy nods. "It actually took place. He's still in the student records, but it says he was expelled right after the incident...the girl _too _was reality. A girl really did die from falling off the high-tower. It really _does_ sound like two fictional characters..,"

I hate fiction.

"Yeah, alright. Can we move on from them? I think they're looking at me." I feel uneasy. No, not because of their stares and definitely not because they can [air quote] curse [end air quote].

McMillan chokingly gasps. "Come 'round here. We'll swap spots!"

"But-." I'm already hauled off my seat and now sitting on my temporary spot, his recent one.

"The only ones that I'll allow you to talk to in that group, are Violet and Undertaker. Everyone else means trouble..."

"Right, got it. Anything else?"

"Well, we moved on from the biggest threat if you don't count Alois' chaps on violent mood swings."

"Enough about Alois," I say quickly. "How about you? Where do you go?"

He grins. "My folk are lovely, actually. You really need to meet them. The ones that I'm extremely fond of are Elizabeth, Soma, Maylene and Finny. Also, there's Greenhill, Redmond, Agni, Bard, Joker, Dagger and Doll of course! The latter ones are all seniors, but they look after our group." He beams. "We were put together in a cabin mix-up when we went down South, you see. Sometimes Violet joins us too because of Redmond and Bluer. But only occasionally. Oh and Aleister hangs out with us too, because of his brother, Redmond."

"Uh...yeah, I'll keep them in mind." I shoot him a small, meaningless smile which he returns full-blast.

"They'd accept you instantly, no doubt!" He reassures with a fond gleam in his eye. "There are some other people you need to be away with, but they're hard to miss. The Juggalos and all that...," I shudder; I was never too fond with clown-fanatics.

He catches it and shoots me a kind look. "Beast and Jumbo are quite intimidating, but I'm sure you'll get used to them. Also, Beast is kind of on a rage-period for now, because of her break up with..."He silences himself.

"With?" I peer closer.

"We'll come to _him_ later. Anyway, we still have Alois to come first. And then the teachers if you want."

I try my absolute best to keep from groaning. "Hop to it." I say enthusiastically.

The squeamish yellow was renowned, gathering in another clump as eyes were motioned over by little gestures of the pinkie finger. He motions me closer with a stubby finger and leans closer himself, both elbows and forearms flat on the table as he speaks just above my ear. "He's the school _slut_."

Satan's twelve inch penis on a stick. Refraining from shooting back with an alarmed look plastered as a facial expression, my jaw hangs agape, the bits of mouldy puzzle pieces not scrambling, but assembling themselves, the registration click and renewed in my head. One part of my face feels sticky from resting it on my hand too long. "I'm not sure whether to be surprised or disgusted."

He shoots me a feeble look a pity. "When in doubt, how about both?" He says humorously.

"I scored a dorm room with him," I whine, now both palms pressing into the soles of my sapphire, round eyes.

"Ow," He cringes at the thought. "Well, at least you'll have Soma and Redmond to keep you company."

"I thought Redmond was a senior?"

He actually smiles at me, probably because of proof that I _have_ been listening to him. "He and Alois share a cabinet, see? They've never got along, but it started with a heated drabble a year ago about outfits, and now they always share a dorm. Expect a lot of visits from Aleister and Agni and Claude and Sebastian too, if you're going to be sharing one with them."

I release a long, _long_ sigh.

He cocks his head to the side. "Don't frown. You look really nice when you smile, you know?"

I frown just for kicks. "You know," I say aloud. "That's what Freckles called me before. Smile. Peculiar, is it not?"

"She's half-deaf," McMillan nods. "She had a hard childhood, and I guess that's why she speaks too loud. But it could be just a nickname."

"..."

"..."

"Fine." I glower, crossing my legs under the table as my palms now rest on the cool metal of seat beside me. "I guess we can talk about Alois' crew."

"Great," He says as enthusiastically as I do; his voice toneless and grim. "That guy to our right...the one that doesn't shut up?"

"Uhuh." I roll my eyes secretly to the aforementioned figure to the far right. It was an unmistakable _guy_ with a lazy hooped one shoulder red sweater equipped which was bound to be against school policy. His hair was like a bunch of fruit loops, no scratch that, red-vines, pouring down his scalp like a stream of fish blood. If you looked closer, his freshly manicured fingers also decided on a red accessory; blood-red finger-nail polish that stands as a mocking tool. When he'll scratch the flesh off someone, it will leave a streak of red that from later examinations tell you that it wasn't blood, but in fact blood-like polish. The mark of the bleeding devil.

"Actually, let's talk about Claude." He changes quickly. "The one next to him. You know, with the cold, poker face, curly-styled black hair and thin framed glasses that looks like he has a stick up his rump?" A quick flash of my eyes has me nodding.

"So that's Claude..."

"Mmhm." McMillan says. "He can beat up the whole school if he wants to. Right now, he's with Alois. And they're rarely seen without each other. They're attached to the hip, except for now because...huh."

"That explains a lot." I say, dismissing him.

"Yeah, before Claude, Alois used to sleep with every guy and every girl that he considered attractive. But everyone knew he had been pining over Claude. And Faustus, being the rough wall of steel he is, didn't accept him until Alois erm...encouraged him in a relationship. Now he's very possessive. _Very_. It's scary, honestly. He'd give Sebastian a run for his money if it concerned Alois."

"Cute." I deadpan.

"Hard to get along with, though. Talking to him is like talking to a wall. Anyway, they also have Hannah, who adores Alois, nobody knows why." My mind flickers back to the phone conversation the brat had. "Then the trio, Timber, Thompson and Canterbury who always follow Hannah around and never say anything. Ronald and Will who get along surprisingly with the Undertaker...Now going back to the red-paint." He sighs.

I turn my head to the side, quite obvious but also too tired for anything other than getting through this. We still had assembly to go. I'm going to be godamned beat, who cares that poor, poor me would be sleeping in the same room as Alois Trancy? As long as I actually get some slumber to take this drag away.

Suddenly I'm faced with crimson hues. The sort that would remind one of rubies melting in molten fire, or its fiery companion itself. Or for the deep hearted, the core of colour you'd see at the bottom of your lively wine glass, lively, lively red. His lips are thin but it compliments his devil-like face, the sort of just-there plumpness and colour that girls would go crazy about. His hair, sin black, like ravens associated with death and it pools right down to the bottom of his cheek bones, like classy perfection.

He sees me. Our eyes meet.

The corner of his desirable mouth twitches forwards up, and before anyone knows it, a smirk is playing on his lips. It's not like facing a stranger—it was facing the devil.

"Phantomhive!" McMillan whisper-hissed, snapping me back to transfix on his face. His lips are compressed into concern. "Don't look at people like that. Especially them," He warns me.

"And that guy?"

"Oh, Sebastian. Watch out for him, eh, Phantomhive? He'd stick a feather in his hair like a middle finger at God."

"Is he...staring at me?"

"Oh golly, this is not good." McMillan motions me and we swap seats pointlessly once again. "The last time he looked at someone like that, was when he first met up with Beast."

"So he," I lower my head to meet his level. "Was the one Beast broke up with?"

"Yep yep," He confirms. "Look at him. He looks like a movie star. There's no doubt that every girl wants him up their grill. Explains why he has Angela and Grell always strutting after him, asking for a smooch whenever unnecessary." He shrugs. "It's a bit disgusting, but understandable. He's known to be a heart-breaker, a real one. Only talked to him one time and that was just so he could pass-"

From the corner of my eye, I see Sebastian and...What's his face, Claude exit the dining hall, prepping one last look at me. At normal times, I'd settle for a stern look, but for some reason, I could do nothing but stare and jump in shock.

"I get it. He looks nothing special. And speaking of Grell, assuming after what you said, he's the one that is now clinging onto Sebastian's jumper and with unsightly hair on fire up to his knees, I need to give his cell back." I stand up and turn before McMillan shoves me roughly back down, bonking my hip onto the wicked corner of the sturdy table. I grit my teeth.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry Ciel," McMillan squeaks in apology. "Grell doesn't like youngsters like us. Also...why do you have his phone!?" He squeaks louder, his eyes as wide as saucers now. "Everyone knows it has pictures of-"

"Relax, McMillan, Alois just told me to return it." I say calmly, standing back up again.

"Ugh, sometimes he is just too _stupid_! What was he thinking?" McMillan fussed, moving up to haul me back down again when suddenly; the phone is whipped away from my grip. The boy's eyes grow wide in sheer blankness, and he reduces to the size of a mouse. I turn around slowly, to face Grell, now six times as revolting up close and with a hand on his hip in a spectacular star pose. His green eyes were livid and those were what rendered me speechless.

"_Excuse me_, what in _God's piss_ are you _doing_ with my _phone_." He emphasizes each word with a grit of his unnaturally sharp teeth. He might have had them enhanced, but the poison in his voice might betray a suggestion like that. "You held my phone. You. Do _not_. Have. The _right_. To. Touch. My. Phone."

"Uuuh..."

"I don't even know you! Do you know how distressing it is to lose one of your most faithful companions? And swiping away at a damsel's dainty belongings is _unacceptable_! You DAMNED little brat, do you have ANY idea who you're dealing with!?" His horrid eyes grow wide with more passion. "Oh, you horrible, horny child!" With his phone hand, he swats at my own which were slightly raised in a motion of peace. I recoil, mind at a blank. "You wanted his photos, didn't you? YOU WANTED TO SEE WHAT MY SEBASTIAN DOES IN HIS OWN TIME, RIGHT?!"

"_NO_! I-"

"Perverted little _fuckwit_!"

That does it. "Hey, listen here firecrotch-."

"Ciel!" McMillan snapped, grabbing at my forearm and lowering my stance. Grell remains his posture, now the whole population of the stupid dining hall looking our way, having witnessed the entire scene. He proceeds to do a wicked laugh, and the smugness made me want to snatch his phone back and stomp on it.

"Sutcliff." Someone saunters near him and pauses before hitting Grell's aroma, a stern, bitter look on his face that had you under the impression that he was never one to talk with.

The livid goes as fast as it came to my exasperation, and Grell flounces towards the man. "Wiiiiiilll~!"

His head is hammered down to the ground before his arms could embrace his counterpart. "Really, you are already as despicable as it is. Though you are at lowest, I'd never expect you to stoop deeper; setting your disgusting hands on a mere _child." _

I scowl. Am not.

"He is anything but a mere child!" He spits out, sparing a glare in my direction. "He's the dirty demon from—eeeyeyyyoa!" One furious Grell gets dragged out of the hall by a harsh grip on his ear.

I get tugged to the other side too, McMillan keeping his hold firm and unrelenting. Once we're pulled aside to a passageway, he gives me a disappointed look. "Ciel, I _told_ you!" He sighs. "Never mind. You kept an eye on me in primary school, so I'm returning the favour."

I nod solemnly. "Thank you, but I think I can look after myself."

"No, no you can't," He says with such certainty in his voice. "Not with people suspecting you're involved with Sebastian."

"I'm not _involved_ with Sebastian. I never even met him."

"Whatever sense of 'involved' with Sebastian will you get you in trouble. And the trouble is either Grell, Angela or half of the student body. And it seems like Alois wants his hands on you too. Which _also_ means Claude. Boy, it's only the first day and you got yourself a sticky situation, Ciel. It's the people with pretty faces or other out-standers that need to keep an eye out." He says slyly.

I choose not to comment on that.

**A/N: I'm sorry for this, ****_really._**** But for now, you'll have to wait for the next one, when Ciel and Sebastian finally meet. Ol'righ, thanks for your reviews! THEY MAKE ME FEEL HAPPY **

**xxx**

Hey you. Yes, you. I heard you've been looking for something you hold quite dear. Yes, yes, I see it now. I hold it, she's right here, under my arm, weeping for you to collect her. Quite precious isn't she? Haha, don't play around, you know what I want. A review from ye' won't hurt, would it? Now now, don't cry, come on _lovely,_ I don't have all day. How about we negotiate? That's right, one review from you or you'll never see the next chapter again. How 'bout it? Tomorrow, me, you, her, _payment._ The local park at 4, what's say we trade; your precious chapter whom I hold right now, for one eensy review, we have a deal? Yes, I have her. You want proof? _Hahahaha._ Park, 4, review, you'll get your damned _proof._


	3. Arsonphobia

**well hurrah for coming back after weeks –Bows down to pour expensive vomit on your feet and dabs at it with hair, sobbing- You guys are adorable, really! Too adorable to not hug.  
**

**you guys make my world.  
-fistpump- I am patting other stories that are not mine on the back as they do not have all you guys exactly. I have all the attractive ones, -thumbs up- I did this with no inspiration. None. –melancholic thumbs up- Incidentally, this week is NAPLAN week which means tests tests TESTS week so pls love me back, I will need it (sad face)  
**

**Characters are a bit ooc! Beware!**

* * *

**I think I saw you crying  
your teardrops  
seemed to collect the same blue of your eyes  
you're so beautiful when you cry**

**And maybe that's why,  
I don't want you to stop  
Always, always, always **

**Cry.**

* * *

Arsonphobia

* * *

Life back then was reduced to a pitiful amount of green to near black flames, flickering and releasing saucy licks to any victimized individual. I remember thinking of how fire-fighters were best to describe Mother and Father. They were always there; for every screeching nightmare, a firm tug of Father's soft coattails – for every bee sting, the reassurance of Mother's caring beam. Armed and ready, they were strong and fit, and had no need for leverage as their uniforms were permanent and the spirit was young in their eyes. Memories lead to back then, where I was about nine or eight. Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive were the only fire fighters who could not tame a real fire, it seemed.

I was scared. I wanted to run. I wanted to run…but…but I also…wanted to change.

Cursing softly, I shake my head, and with a well-practiced admonishment, the thoughts drifted away from my being. That hardship in my life was done. Done and over. Of course, things were a blur after that. Of course I was taken into the custody of Madame Red. Of course they couldn't find the damned corpses as they were reduced to piles of ash. It took a while to grow out of an adamant phase. Women in father-like gowns jabbering along the lines of incoherent babble to my ears. He lost both of his parents at such a young age, how pitiful. They were a lovely couple, and they loved him so, very much. Seeing death at such an early stage might jeopardize his future. Poor, poor boy...to lose so much all of a sudden. Who will take him in now?

I didn't know Aunt Ann - Madame Red until the funeral was over. For some reason, Mother and Father always kept things hush hush. She took me into an embrace, my head only reached just above her waist and I relished the scent of luscious perfume and the solemn fragrance of parting flowers mixed with tears. I took in mind of the visualization of an elegant dress of fine crimson stature, standing out in the vast expanse of black, black dresses, black slacks, black mascara, black, black shoes.

For the next seven years, I was placed in a specialized school. The reason that is was only seven years, was the _incident_. At one point, my body decided that—that I wasn't excellent with probing crowds. When a certain student struck too close for home—I well, I...

We moved to Australia in hastened process. Aunt Ann was really something then; all the paperwork flown from her fluttery fingers, and I was homeschooled for two years. On certain days, she'd let me visit the local library, where even then, I kept to myself. I met the librarian, Arthur Wordsmith – and he recommended me books he loved when he was a child. He confronted my Aunt, one day. It was a scary one. Madame Red never raised her voice, but this one time was an exception.

"I am sorry, Miss Angelina, but I do not believe in home-schooling. If you really care for this child, you should-"  
"Leave me the hell alone! Whatever he was, he is my child now! In my care! And I have done my every effort to make this home his own!"  
"Madame, please. I implore you; he is a well-grown child! But growing up antisocial and isolated to himself, how can he react to real-world stimuli as a grown up? I've seen other children who've grown up on the crooked side of life-"  
"Ciel, go to your room. I need to talk grown-ups with this bastard."

I spent a full five hours in my room trying to decipher their conversation. Crooked side of life. Yes, that's me.

I regret telling that man everything. Bastard indeed.

Incidentally, that's a topic I do not wish to cover until later on, when it's necessary. For now, let's cut the dramatics.

* * *

**A snippet of people who matter.  
Dorm Plans**

**Males Level 3**

**104- John McMillan, Ronald Knox, Agni Silva, Finnian Gardener  
107-Alois Trancy, Soma Kadar, Edgar Redmond, Ciel Phantomhive  
110-Sebastian Michaelis, William T. Spears, Claude Faustus, Aleister Chambers**

**And remember ladies. One step inside the male dormitory will gain you a cost of immediate suspension. **

* * *

I couldn't skip the assembly like half of the grade proceeded to do, and only show up later when the food is being served since they were students from past years, having learned everything there was the know about this school from disease to grime. The moment the crab resided in my stomach, it was instant hell on all sides. Literally, all sides. McMillan rushed me to the cafeteria toilets which were luckily empty bar a streamline of marching ants heading towards a resounding crack in the white ceiling. There was a dim moment wherein I persuaded my peer into letting me avert the hospital wing, or sick bay - whatever. It was satisfying, to say at least to have McMillan fuss about and complying with my every whim, in comparison to my compliance in his orders when were younger and he was bedridden with fever.

There was a half-hearted scolding directed onto me, which I rebutted with cluelessness that, that would exactly happen. McMillan sighed and had passed me the last tissue paper, wet from two clumsy drops of water. The last time I dabbed it on my face, I had to stagger with immediate regret as the cool sensation stirred another round in my stomach, so I politely refused. He proceeded to scowl and wipe at my mouth without my permission.

Startled, I said, "McMillan, I know you want to protect me, or something like that, and honestly I'm..._grateful_, but I don't need protecting. Or _babying_," I grabbed his wrist to stop him from producing another lip sore. "For that matter."

"Yes, alright," he said, waving me off dismissively. "Man, that's a real waste...are you still hungry?"

I shake my head. "I don't think I want to eat anyway,"  
My nose scrunches up, the vomit imprint it had left still prominent in my mouth. When thinking about it, it's hard to think that idiotic girls did it just to ditch their chunk. Didn't they find it _unnerving_ at least, what with vials from your stomach, _digested_, spewing out of your mouth – in a wicked sense, it was almost like tasting your insides. Then there's the factor of tasting it, so vile and utterly disgusting – and the tears squeezed out of your eyeballs as you enter round four.

"Is that the last of it?" McMillan asks worriedly.

"I can't feel anything else," I say, hugging around my stomach in sympathy. "Hope so."

"It's nearing late, Ciel. Tomorrow is a Sunday so we get one more day off for newcomers to settle in – but after that starts our classes, and you shouldn't maintain the habit of sleeping with an empty stomach an' - alright, _alright_," he deflates from the look he's receiving. "I'm just worried about you, is all." He insisted.

"Hm." And he mumbles something that I can't quiet hear, so I question it.

"I said, would you like to come to my dorm with me?" He asks. "I'm sure that Ronald swiped a couple of snacks on the way. That way you can eat a little," He rubs his head sheepishly, and I raise an eyebrow at the notion.

"What else is there to do?" Sighing, motioning for him to lead the way. The walk was once again bemusing, tight doorways, packed with students on phones – juggling sack balls and whatnot. The outer ceiling was so high; you get dizzy from just looking at it. I still had a fading fondness for the mansion I had once lived in, which seemed to be the biggest house on Earth. Little kids on the streets of dirty London, my _pals_ as I had once called them, whistled and cooed their disbelief as they sat their lively hues on the Phantomhive establishment. I used to remember—still can remember where everyone was at any time of the day, all the room from the west wing to the east, top to bottom, and where the nearest toilet was. Now, I'm afraid I cannot expand that ability with similar mazes.

It came like a shock; cool, red, wine-stained eyes trained on mine. But it was gone just as soon as it appeared...again, as McMillan grabbed me by the wrist and picked up his speed. His knowledge of the school grounds seemed astounding though he assured me that once I get used to it, I'd know everything like the back of my hand. The cherub cheeked boy stopped in front of one of the many doors down the third hallway, assumedly his dorm. Without much explanation, the male pulled out a one-over sturdy chain shackled from around his neck and dangled the keys at the very edge. I throw him a questioning glance and he shrugs.

"Take it as a pointer. Do _not_ leave your keys at any place where anyone of any league can take them." He said, and unlocked the door, stepping inside and I was pulled in grudgingly. The door shut behind us with a satisfying noise, and I took note of the surroundings.

"Do all dorms look like this?" I ask him, politely waiting for him to settle down before I sit myself on the bed nearest the door.

"Yes—ooh, don't sit there. That's Ronald's spot – God knows what kinds of things were splattered – I mean..." McMillan blushed full-on, his naturally puffy cheeks filling with red embarrassment to the brim, he hang his head down and sheepishly mumbled. "Sorry, no uh, wrong wording."

With no other words, I moved to the seat he offered across the room and he got up to trample over the tiny, attached kitchen. The room itself obtained two bunk beds, the pillars rising ridiculously high. I was never too fond of climbing—I really hope I get a bottom bed. Near the roof were some cheeky posters, and placed in cunning location; as you step in from the doorway, the height of the bed covered them fully. Coming along the end was a small kitchen extension, which wasn't really an extension. It practically just had a convenient sink, a few cupboards which were held for emergency purposes. Before, I learned that, as Robbinton was just publicly out a few years ago and a clearly undeveloped school (sanitary meal providers just couldn't give a basic damn) for now, meals were not produced sometimes and as replacement for that, senior students were given permission to exit school grounds and eat take-out. The mini kitchen was also in use for matters like that – oh, and students who weren't senior had to be escorted _by_ a senior. How lovely!

Also, the principal – Kelvin (intimidating, perverted and fat oaf) straight out said that this was beneficial for bull-shit teenage artists, so if students were to ever be caught doing something that's not eating out, or anything as profusely harmless, then they were expelled on the spot. Really, teachers need more credit than they're given. He then proceeded to give me a really disturbing, greedy look like I was the plum and he was the pudding. I still shudder at the thought of it.

"Ciel...are you okay?" McMillan took his place back next to me, on his lap, a tempting tray of cold fish fingers. Seafood, how _nice_. I love it most when it's spewing itself like a solid brick out my throat.

"What, no," I reply offhandedly. "Just spacing out, sorry."

My fingers take hold of a single fish finger he offers me, and I unwillingly take a bite out of it. It situated a salty, uneasy sort of presence and I felt sick to the fact that it might be my own sick that contorted my taste buds. After all the commotion, I'm definitely going to sleep in. Day of knowing the place and students, be damned.

Regardless, I kept eating, knowing that it would at least put McMillan at ease. My eyes scanned around the room, and you wouldn't believe it, but I found a picture of him...erm...Sebastian. That Michaelis guy, half-naked with his hands in the side pockets of black, skinny jeans. His calm facial features were contorted into a smirk that I wanted so badly to wipe away. Just why did this dorm have a model size picture of a half naked, fellow student? I was about to turn my head to question exactly that, but my eyes caught his lifeless, blindly imaged eyes. So...unrealistically red. It was almost as if a transfix of emotions were caught into two of the most devilish orbs that filled with colour once it earned everything. Funny how not one word was exchanged and he was already the bane of my existence in this school only. Insufferable prick.

When I could finally regain the ability to stop staring, I face my peer. "McMillan-."

"Ei, McMillan!" A lanky, but toned nonetheless male with a carefree expression on his face stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind him. Black rimmed glasses handsomely framed his bright green eyes, coppery orange hair sticking out at random edges.

The boy shot out a toothy grin at his current roommate. "Hey there, Ron!" His voice chipper and enthusiastic, and they both exchanged toothy grins and it was funny. However one seemed to be less obnoxious and charming. Ron said, "S'alright if I bring the crew in?" He motions to the door. "They're kinda waiting outside, the lot."

"Sure, sure!" The thick rimmed glasses teenager assured him, and then only reluctantly turned to me with a concerned face. "That's if you don't mind it,"

I shook my head with absent thought. "Not at all,"

That was about when Ronald Knox (I think his full name was) noticed another presence was in the room. "H-hey," He says, staring at me, eyes alarmed. "My bad, man! Didn't see you there,"

"Quite alright," I said, nodding at him. He nods back, and I shrug, then he shrugs.

"I'm Ronald Knox," The guy offered a hand out and I reluctantly took it, the contact foreign and almost too much to handle. The goofy grin was back, and it startled me to find a bit of comfort in that. "But call me Ron, _please_. I'm serious—only my Ma calls me Ronald, like Ronald Jay Knox you little arsehole, get back here right this instant or the dog gets it!" He exhaled and his puffed chest descended, rolling his eyes dryly.

I wearily smile at him. "Sure...Ron. I'm Ciel Phantomhive," The grip stays, and curiously, he stared me right in the eyes for about five seconds before I yanked my hand out of his grasp and nodded quietly.

"Hey," He taps his chin thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, you're the pervert that Grell keeps complaining about, aren't you?"

"I'm not a pervert!" I shoot out instantly, my fists clenching into tight balls.

"He's right," McMillan interjected thankfully, as he reassured Ronald. "Ron, he's right, I was there. It was all a big misunderstanding, and you know how Grell goes over dramatic over things so small...uhm, not that I said anything hehe..." He shyly finishes.

"Things so small?" I ask suspiciously but he chose to ignore me for the moment.

"Please don't badmouth him, he didn't do anything wrong—"

"Badmouth him!?" Ronald scoffed, his face going deadly crimson as he tried to stifle his giggles. "Why on Earth – I need to bow _down_ to him."

He tapped me on the nose and I flinched.

"You sir, are my hero. You have _not_ heard Sutcliffe go on that five hour rant, and it pissed the hell out of Sebastian and Willy. Oh my God, it was downright hilarious...freaking..._threesome_ battle initiated!" He rasps out another laugh, and then cleared his throat, instantly regaining his posture – something I took note of.

McMillan looked just as shocked as I but even he cracked a smile. "It wasn't of my intention," I inform him. If there was one thing I liked about myself, it was my quick and coherent reactions suited for this type of thing. "I got the phone from Trancy who had a concussion and needed to return it. I apparently was his substitute,"

"That little shit," Ronald tutted. "He got out of it, and instead laid all his troubles on the cute, new kid,"

"I'm not-!"

"And you haven't even met the bastard," Ronald was holding his stomach now, his boyish laughs filtering the entire room. "Oh God, this is crazy. Like, half of the school population knows you as just another pervert after Sebastian, and you haven't even met him!"

Aunt Ann..,  
Thank you for paying for my school fees, enrolling me and thoughtfully packing all my clothes while I was asleep.  
I regret to inform you that I'm leaving the _hell_ out of here.

McMillan blanched. "Urgh," His palm covered half of his sweet-cheeked face. "I knew you'd get attention Ciel but now half of the school-!" He exclaimed.

"—also the blond slutbag set you up, I mean, I don't know if that's cunningly awesome or the most _stupid_ thing that anyone can do on the planet! Not even the first day of class and—hey man...Ciel, you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm right...can...can either of you show me my dorm room? I'd really like to lie down," I feel sick.

It was if McMillan thought I wouldn't noticed the swift look he gave to Ronald, scolding him with a look of his eyes while Ronald shrugged once again. "Ciel-"

Enter crowd of slime balls.

The door was practically kicked open and there were about four intruders. A male, older-looking, probably a senior who had kicked the door down chuckled victoriously as the swung open door made a satisfying sound against the now-injured wall. Poor wall; I know how it feels like to easily bruise.

"Ey, Bardroy!" Ronald accused, but he had a rather large grin. "No smoking on school grounds, don't want to create..._air pollution_, do ya, do ya?" For this, everyone but me inside the dorm room burst out laughing. From what I can gather, it was an imitation of a school teacher or someone.

"Shut up, Ron," but he chortled, the kind of deep rumble that vibrated through tough chests.

"Anytime, Bard," The two hair toned male saluted, his fiery orange hair blanched under the violent lighting. "Anyway, you guys haven't been introduced, aye?

"Mey-Rin, Finny, Elizabeth and Bard, meet Ciel Phantomhive – Ciel Phantomhive, meet Mey-Rin Linton, Finnian Gardener, Elizabeth Middleford and Bardroy Cook." He said in complete succession.

Mey-Rin adored enormously round framed glasses that nestled on the majority of her otherwise pretty face. Her uniform was loosely fit, but only because of clothing size matters. It would seem as though a lot of bastards would enjoy ogling her. She had a kind face, especially when she smiled; her rounded, feminine shape in battle with Bard's roughly chizzled face. Speaking of him, on the other hand, this guy had a strong build. He partially reminded me of the insolent bulk guy in an evil conspiracy that my Aunt had me watch. Finnian or Finny was a young-looking student with crisp blond strands like a nest pinned with bobby pins on his head. Though it wasn't an Alois blond—this type was, I think what they describe, dirty; while it glistens, it's a few different tones altogether. The last one was a girl about my height that looked too giddy for my liking. Elizabeth had her hair up in two messy pony-tails, her large curls beautifully framing her round face. She was quite attractive.

"E-eh?" Finny was the first one to recover from staring at me – he looked alarmed. "_You're_ Ciel Phantomhive?" The back of his head got slapped by his rubble-chinned elder, and he instantly looked apologetic after groaning out in pain. "Uwah...Sorry," staring at me directly in the eyes, he took a step forward.

Mey-Rin adjusted her bobbly glasses with a thumb, and pressed her pointer fingers together in a sheepish motion. Her body was tensed and her face was faced downwards, but I could make out the outline of a quiet smile. "Uhm...n-nice to meet you,"

With noticed irritation, Finny was a few inches taller than me. "Nice to finally meet you," He offered a hand, and I unhesitatingly took it. What I didn't expect, was the cold-blooded grip that clawed at me back, crushing my fingers in the process. I worked on a pained gasp.

"Let him go, you damn brat; you're killin' him," Bard slapped him upside the head once again, and not even waiting for a protest, he stepped forward, just beside the obviously pained Finny. "Call me Bard, kiddo," He said proudly, his thumb gesturing at his face.

"Ah...so cute.., look at him!" Elizabeth cooed, looking pleased. "He looks like a doll!" Before I could even reply or retort, I felt a thin arm linking around mine and I was jolted forward with a grunt. Bard, Finny and Ronald (oh bless them to Satan) looked well amused, and it took every ounce of my sanity not to glare at them.

"Don't touch me so freely!" I snap back, jerking my hand away. Her gentle finger was so light that she stumbled backwards, a horrified and hurt expression on her face – and I immediately felt guilty. But it was only a small part of my reaction chamber, mind you.

However, I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. McMillan was staring at me with those calculating guys. He shot me an apologetic look which I accepted undoubtedly. "He's been through a lot today, guys. I think that's enough excitement for now." He announced.

"Eh..," Elizabeth worded intelligently. "Did...did I do something wrong?" She flashed me a concerned look. "I'm really sorry, Ciel! Ah!" She stared upwards, as if she just caught on the strings of an idea. "To make up for it, you could call me Lizzy! Nobody is allowed to call me that but my Father, Brother and Mother...until now!" She giggled.

"Sure, thanks..," I reply quietly. She looked expectant of me, so I breathed in the remains of a sigh. "...Lizzy..." The blonde looked quite pleased with me.

"So," Bard landed with a thump on the bed, his arm wringing around my neck to hold me against him. Why do I tolerate this? "You're British, eh? Your accent's really thick, but that's okay. I'm American, if you can't tell," His jolly voice was humorous and teasing, and he beamed with pride as he spoke the words.

"Quite proud of it, are you?"

"Yep," He answers me with a grin. "Own Dad fought in the war. But he's an amputee, ya see? Had half of his leg chopped off. He's the one who looked after me when the bitch decided to leave us – paid for my education, and now I'm here, with brainiacs like John." He gestured his stubby finger at McMillan. Only then did I realize that his first name was existent. Years with McMillan and I didn't know his own first name, John. Oops.

"Excuse you, Bardroy Cook," Ron snorted, flashing me a charming smile. "He always calls his Mother a bitch." He shot Bard a pointed look. "She gave birth to you, you idiot!"

"Whatever," Bard answered coolly, his arms crossed, and his teeth chewing through an unlit cigarette that all of us had failed to see him get out of his pocket. "If there's one thing I've learnt, it's that Mothers are the root of all evil."

"Don't say that!" Finny exclaimed, his arms waving around and his face a guilty red as if Bard had done the worst sin known to man.

"Then what about Elizabeth's mother?" Bard questioned, his eyebrow raised masterly like a checkmate. She must have been even worse, because everyone besides Elizabeth and I shuddered.

"Hey!" Elizabeth accused, her mouth wide. "Mother is just a perfect example of a lady. And anyway, mothers are a necessity in childhood, after all, who would be there to feed the baby and change the diapers?"

"Father's can do that perfectly well!" Bard interjected.

"No they can't!" Lizzy countered back. "They provide for their cute woman," She blubbered, eyes shining. "While the woman takes care of her family. Don't you agree, Ciel?"

Their conversation seemed pointless, so about half-way, I tuned them out. However, when Elizabeth knocked me out of my mental bubble, I was completely taken aback. So, gain the looks of pity on their faces? No way. But then again..., Madame Red had wanted me to take a chance in dependent activities, 'open up a little'. What's the hurt in that? "I don't know," I say.

"What do you mean by that?" Her response was quick.

"Yeah! Didn't you have a mother?" I expected that Finny would get a slap for that, but it seemed as though everyone was curious.

I shrug. "Like I said, I don't know." McMillan shot her a look, and said, "Guys-"

But I shut him up. "Died when I was eight, but I was only young, so I don't remember them as much as I want to." Shouldn't have.

Finny's eyes started to blubber, McMillan's eyes widened, Mey-Rin had a guilty look on her face, Ronald Knox was gently pawing at the sheets and Bard had a hand behind his head, rubbing steadily and averting my gaze.

"Waaah!" Lizzy's outcry startled the whole room. "Cieeeel~!" She grasped onto my arm so tightly that I could feel my pulse against her jumper clad flesh. "I'm so sorry," She blubbered, fat, fat tears rolling down her face. It was times like these that I was completely hopeless.

"...let go," I say firmly, and her blurred eyes shot upwards to upturn my own. After what seemed like a couple of seconds, she nodded stiffly, backed away and held her ground, still sniffling softly. I mentally convulsed my face, and sighed. "Look, I said I didn't remember them as much, didn't I? Stop crying," I tried to tone my voice quietly, and for that reason, she looked shocked as her eyes jumped from the floor to mine.

"Anyway, I'm an inch from falling onto the ground," I declare hopefully, assuming that they'd get the hint.

"The train ride a little bit too much for ya?" Ronald gently ushered, awaiting for a nod.

"I'll take you to your room, Ciel," McMillan stood up, the bed creaking with him as he did, as if a little army of minions creased after my classmate.

I followed him to the doorway, where I turned around as an afterthought. "It was nice meeting you guys." I say, not completely liking the bitter taste in my mouth as it left. In all honesty, I liked only Mey-Rin because she was quiet. Although...she did seem quite the stammer-klutz.

"You're welcome here anytime, Phantomhive," Ronald gave me a wave just as McMillan closed the door. We ended up facing each other for more than a minute before he cleared his throat, gesturing me to follow him down the hallway.

messily along the steps, I started to get dizzy, and my stomach felt heavily. All the blood started rushing to my head, and my throat started to get clumped. To my absolute regret, the taste of vile seafood ran along my throat like a gentle, but cruel caress. Though I didn't say anything. Sleep gets rid of it, I can only hope. Classmates were roaming past us, giving us one-over's before completely minding their own business. At least some people were considerate.

A shoulder bumped into mine, and because of my lack of chunk, I was sent hurtling to the side. A softly manicured hand with overgrown fingernails grabbed my shoulder to keep me from falling. The figure had a malicious grin that crawled slowly over his scarred face, and his eyes were dramatically shadowed from the ridiculously shady black hat that perched over his flowing piece of white birds nest. His hair almost dangled to his hips.

"...Sorry, Earl," The tall, white pool haired male chortled like staccatos, his chest rumbling along the way. His tone of voice was almost cheeky, and it scared me to deem this guy vaguely familiar. However, before I could ask, the guy was gone.

...Earl?

I caught up to McMillan who was a few paces ahead of me. "Who was that?"

"..."

"McMillan?"

"Oh! Right, that guy is the Undertaker."

"His name is Undertaker?" I asked incredulously, mind pondering over matter. The dark robes were attached over his uniform, a minor detail I only seemed to get now. Hazardous, bubbly feeling that was murderous over my stomach seemed to increase, and I could only hope for the best.

"No," he shook his head slowly as he steps lead both of us down another case of stairs. "No one knows his real name. He's part of the dark magic society, remember?" His shoulders visibly shook in a shudder.

The dark magic society, that's how he looked familiar. The male was the one looking the most intimately at me, like I was some sort of mutilated animal to be examined with. "Why are you being like this when you allowed me to speak only with him and Violet?"

He was still shaking, so he didn't take the audacity to at least look pleased at me for once again picking a small detail. "I did allow you...doesn't mean that they still don't make me uneasy nevertheless..," I stayed quiet as we passed through a kissing couple layered by a prominent alcove. Being the shy guy, McMillan noticeably turned away in embarrassment, and I wanted to tease him for it – at least get my revenge for making me stay in the presence of others. Speaking of which—

"Ciel...?" His walking pace slowed down, and I immediately imitated it. "Why did you never tell me about your parents dying?"

"...McMillan,"

"No," He shook his head as if to make a point. "I knew that your parents were somewhat distant to you. I kind of assumed they mistreated people around them, or were sick or antisocial. I knew that you were living with your Aunt and not them, but – but you never told me." His eyes were hurt, which seemed to be ironic as I was the one with parents no longer suffering from humanhood.

"Well you know now, don't you?" I shoot back, defensive. "They died when we were still living in London. Regardless of my age and confusion, it was still unnerving to not see them home all the time, and after a while, Madame Red explained everything, so I didn't exactly have an eligible pillow landing either."

And I remember it – so well. Aunt Ann had showed me on a disk tape months after we moved into Australia, just a day over my ninth birthday. It was past footage of the house burning in fire. They weren't orange flames, like the ones drawn by hand by toddlers, it was always more of red. Not black nor blue, but red. My stomach took another violent twist of mirth. Idly, I wondered about how Madame Red was doing on her own. She had always been quite independent, but this was the most time we had been away from each other.

"Sorry," McMillan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Sorry." He repeated his words, head downcast. "Is this why you're always called out of class...phoned me from the hospital?"

I briefly nodded, looking quiet ashamed. I knew I was always different. Even when my parents weren't deceased, they often gave me concerned looks and tired eyes. Parents would complain that their kids were too damn noisy. Mine did the opposite.

"Sorry." He said once more.

My throat was burning now, and I pause through my step, almost stumbling but reverently caught myself, arm clenching onto the other helplessly. Unfortunately, McMillan caught this action. "Phantomhive, are you okay? You're kind of swaying a bit..,"

My face scrunches up in retaliation to the pain. "I just need to rest."

"Of course, of course. We're almost there, calm down." He gently attempts to coax me and I release a mere exhalation in procedure. In the process, my eyes scanned over the location. Almost identical hallways linked floor with floor and a series of doors with imprinted, three digit numbers on the flat board a row, side to side, with a fair space in between them. We passed the medical wing, which I know identified correctly as the 'sick bay', how nice. Regrettably, I let my thoughts drift over to the annoying blond brat in female shorts.

And the phone, and the quantity of people in this school. And the headlock that Bard pushed me in, and the closeness of Grell the intruder, and Lizzy's terrifying grasp on my right arm. My eyes begin to sting, my senses corrupted, and my throat bursting.

With no warning whatsoever, we walk past a corner and someone bumped suspiciously deliberately to me, causing me to stumble backwards, catching myself just in time, and I look up. With McMillan behind me for support, I face the encounter of fiery, red eyes. Not blue or black or orange, pure red. With the handsome face on display endure in a devilish smirk, I noticed his lackeys behind him – Claude and Alois. However his face was so...mesmerizing...

Liquid fire, and deliciously sin black coils pooling down his cheekbones.

_"So,"_ Sebastian mused, and the drawl made my guts clench. "This is my sex-crazed fan, then?"

And I can't take it anymore. The vomit forced its way up my guts and spewed thickly from my lips.

Eat your heart out, Mary Sue.

* * *

**DON'T LET ME CORRECT THIS DON'T LET ME EDIT THIS –sobs while kicking out, rolling around on the floor- I DON'T WANT TO SPEND MINUTES OF MY LIFE CORRECTING MY BULLSHIT **

**Guest—can't wait for you –suggestive eyebrow waggle-  
promocat—Ahaha, they (we) sure do want him to ourselves. To snuggle with and pet his hair and lick his eye-patch nawww.  
YaoiGivingYouLemons—You. Update, right, right –stares into another world- Anyway, you, you're lovely. You can be my best hoe, great, I love a good hoe HEY EVERYONE THIS LOVEDUB IS MY BEST HOE  
rosterling100—Awh, I. Love. You! C:  
HiddenOtaku24—Not a fan of high school fanfiction? It's all in the fantasy bo, I mean high school in realistic content is...-hangs head low- Anyway, you are great! Thanks for your review c:c:c:  
jeathra—Haha, I just hope I didn't overdo it. I know how annoying that gets! Most of the times, people thinks it's a turn on to make Ciel go yo yo what's up b-boiys was happenin' all up in my brethren doing shiiiiiiyet. Anyway, Yay yay! Here it is OuO  
ChocolateCoveredPanties—your name sounds delicious. Like chocolate covered panties or the panties are made out of chocolate? I'm happy with either weow. And I'm loving **_**you**_** so friction much c:  
Shiona Acitui—oh, I'm still here, lovely, I was always here! In fact, everyone can thank you; you're that one, beautiful little reviewer that made me get off my arse. I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! –takes your hand and kisses it-  
inujuju712- awh bless you! Reviewing even after a while since the last chapter came out...thanks for your lovely, lovely words my little oaf 3**

**WELL? THEY **_**DID**_** MEET. –snickers- **

**Ok, yeah that was cruel but can you blame me—no put that down, missy. Without me living, you can't have the next chapter. And if you don't want the next chapter then fine. Meany. :(**

**REVIEW=UPDATE **

* * *

**for all those people who think Light Yagami is anything less than beautiful, be damned  
**


	4. Haphephobia

**BO I LOVE YOU! So guys, this Bo is so awesomely awesome like when you meet him you'd be like, oh shoot me, I'm not living anymore – it's too hot in here too ****_hot_**

**hey you all, reporting live and freezing my arse off. Hot country, my arse. Alright guys! Important question. When replying to your delightful, lovely reviews, do you guys want me to (a) reply on the next update or (b) PM you back? Both have their perks you know~ For now, I'm replying on every update so people know if they're left out, so then I can reply I mean what – I wouldn't leave anyone out ****_deliberately_****, I promise. What I mean is...uh, you guys just vote, yes, yes? I don't mind either way, but I'm just saying, we (I) can swear all we (I) want here, see look; **

**Bitch, fuckarse, arsehole, fuckwit, damn, whore, twilight, Stephanie Meyer, peoplewhothinklightyagamiisanythinglessthanbeautif ul **

**Whereas on Private Messages, they just block it out. If any of these words offend you, I am so sorry. I think I downright offended myself. My bad. Anyway, here's your promised next chapter! Reviews are replied to at the end but AH, AH, AH DO NOT SCROLL DOWN tsk tsk, patience is a virtue. For Disclaimer and Warnings, go to chapter one. Just note that Ciel is a bit arrogant and selfish, so the text is a bit yeah. **

* * *

**You run a marathon across my lungs, across my heart. **

**It's difficult to breathe, to live.**

**Run with care.**

* * *

Haphephobia

* * *

If there's one thing I have learnt from the minimal interaction I had received, it's that Sebastian was an airy chap. Lively, if in front of the right people, but cruel nonetheless, what with the group of girls and even guys after him. He was what every young, unsophisticated, scrawny testosterone-holding freshman wanted to be, admired from afar, an element to be stricken with love and insanity. And to top it well off, he seemed to be an appearing gentleman, and not once tainted with flawed grades for he was in most of the elite subjects. Even teachers fawned over him. With undeveloped statistics, McMillan mentioned that he receives at least two confessions every week, unless he was in a demonic mood wherein no one wanted to approach him – not even Alois. What my point is - is that he receives chocolates for valentines, admirable cards full or praise and a kiss on the cheek from every evening lady, pats on the back from proud teachers and a comment full of idolism from young men.

And I, Ciel Phantomhive, vomited on him.  
Jesus Christ, Ciel, ever heard of flowers?

I'd comment on the fact that I don't remember much of what happened, but it was all too humiliating to elaborate necessarily. From what I knew though, McMillan, who was right behind me, gripped me with steady hands and rushed me to the washroom, where I almost fell asleep on the toilet bowl. It was sick-fest all over again, the splurges of disgusting remnants of digested food forcing its way up my throat, punching at me inner walls and making me hurl it all out, the tears squeezing out of my eyes those _godamned_ tears.

Oh Ciel, remember Mother commenting that the only time you should cry is when you are dying? Well I was dying right then, so damn. It. All. It's not like you can control it either; I'm not sure if you've experienced it before, but it is horrible. At that time I felt like if I'd ever see one woman or man who decides to puke just for the sake of it, I'll bring out the firearms that my Aunt Ann kept near the back of her bed. Enough. By the end of it, I was crying with relief, and my mouth was cupped by my own pale hands, eyes were strained. Forced to brush my teeth, McMillan dragged me into the dorms, which was very convenient by the way. The other recipients arrived earlier so the top bunks were taken, and I had the one closest to the door. One dive into the bed, a concerned look from McMillan, shocked looks from my new roommates (who were generous enough not to question it, or maybe they did afterwards) a tuck in from the school nurse, was all it took for me to dive into unconscious bliss.

I'm pretty sure that I had not regained consciousness yet when the recognition hit my undeveloped form. Who even cares now? I wanted to die. It felt like one of those foreign inlanders rubbed the tip of their blunt arrow with loving curare and shot me, right in the centre of my forehead. Perfect shot, applauds demanded.

When I woke up, I expected down-to-earth humiliation handed over to me by my roommates. A frown to receive from McMillan. A good ol' slap behind the head by an amused Freckles. Maybe a smug expression directed to me, and from a wanker named Grell.

What I did not expect, was the bed-sheets upturned around me like a nest, and the aforementioned gentleman's arms around me. Eyes shooting wide open, I struggle inside the grasp, but the arms that held me from behind restrained any physical movement. Thank God that the other roommates were either still asleep or had woken up and left the bedroom. Without much thought, I flung my body hardest I can backward and hastened to pry the arms away from me. They just tightened.

I retaliation, I lashed out. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-!"

"So noisy," A voice whined, and then added a small sigh. The hold was fastened. "How unpleasant. And it's the morning, too."

I pause. Then with renewed, violent determination and vigour, I start kicking my legs to add with it. "Y-you! Let me go!"

"Sh, relax. It's all accounted for. My roommates thought it was funny to lock me outside my room, I couldn't sleep in Hannah's dorm as she is a female, the only dorm left would be Alois's, I would rather _die_ than sleep with Alois, Redmond's a tosh, the other one's annoying. I guess that makes you a godsend, hm?" A finger dipped into the slit wherein the hem of my shirt and the elastic of my pants parted, and flesh made contact with flesh.

"Let me go, you _bastard_! I'm not in the mood for this!" With new technique, my fingernails dug into his cool skin, breathing in as to gain a prickle of blood. Relentlessly, the skin did not part, and blunt fingernail marks made its way to the arguably unblemished skin.

"That's right," He cooed in my ear, and I tried my best not to shiver. "You were outstanding last night, weren't you? You got it all out." I clamp my eyes shut and my teeth are grit so tightly that my temples are near exploding. There better not be a second meaning to all of this! "There, there. You deserve an award," He continued.

Before I could register _anything_ midway to coherence, I felt a pair of cool lips elicit warmth behind my ear in a soft smooch. Hot, hot blood rushes to my face, and someone was probably snickering because it was bright crimson and I half-way resembled a ripe tomato. Finally, the lips disconnect softly, and there was a ten second silence where I stifled in a heart-attack. It seemed that the lips transferred energy because I screeched, the arms giving way before me, and I kick him off the bed with new found force.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I demand - it's hard to get out because I'm finally facing him, and it's true that he wasn't bad looking.

His hair is tousled, and his eyes are bed-warmed. A smirk plays on his lips, and I breathe in deeply because I could practically _see_ the redness of my face on the reflection of his eyes. "My, you really are a strange one." He comments contently, gradually rising up from the floor and stretching his arms.

"ME!?" I roar. "I'm the strange one!?"

His arms drop to his side, and he turns swiftly, already heading for the door.

"Sebastian!" Standing on the bed, I loudly accuse him, and it works because he pauses mid-step.

His face turns and the smirk –that godamn smirk, was back. "It seems that you know my name. What a pity that I don't know yours, when you're already the centre of my world. Hasn't anyone told you its rude not to introduce yourself?"

I scowl. So it was Alois who had told him everything, as I think back to the moments on the train ride. God forsaken train, already leading me to the pits of my death. Was it possibly Satan that Alois and I had met first? Why didn't I get McMillan, or even _William_ for God's sake. Wait, _what_?

"Centre of your world?"

"You have infatuation with me, right?" His stance was regal straight, almost posh but his smirking face was definitely not a first-timer. "And I've decided that you are..._interesting_. For the next couple of weeks, I will devote myself only to you, Sir Unknown. Exciting, is it not?"

"Idiot!" I snap, throwing the pillow underneath me to his face. With good reflexes, he snaps it from midair, the thin pillow sheet pinched from two fingers and hanging from the side. His face remains neutral, and the fact that it was, was pissing me off. "I don't have – have an _infatuation_ with you! It was all just – just!"

"Just?" Sebastian pressed forwards, looking bored.

"A misunderstanding!" I blurt out. Heaven forbid – my face had never been so red. This was too embarrassing; I should have never come here. I hate contact, hate it, hate it; isolation does not make one insane, isolation with a bunch of _idiots_ would definitely make one insane. "Look," I start helplessly. "I knocked Alois out on the train therefore giving him a concussion, and because he had to go to the school nurse, he gave me Grell's phone to give it back! I didn't know it had your..." At the thought of it, I redden at least half more, much to my chagrin. Good God this is all so wrong.

Sebastian gave a dry look. "I've been meaning to make him delete that. And it seems that you don't in fact have an attachment with me, but," He plays the same smirk, almost like a cool, smug smile. "I can make you."

Sneering at him, I hop off the bed, rearranging the quilts.

"Relax." Sebastian stated. "It's boarding school; you only make your bed at home, little lord."

"_Little_...what?"

"Well, since this rude one isn't giving me his name any time soon, I do think Little Lord suits him well enough. Don't you think?" He asks, "Little Lord?"

"Don't call me that!" I snap at him. "Stop calling me that." Murmuring quietly afterwards, he throws the pillow to me, and I catch it with flimsy reflexes. I realize that my attire was still the plain school uniform, and I didn't know whether to be pissed or relieved that no student bothered to dress me into a comfier being. Feeling my bladder call out for me, I ignore the infuriating upperclassman concerning himself with me, and head to the bathroom. Faint steps echoed behind me and I turn around, a scowl plastered to my face.

"Why are you following me?" Dangerously leering, I press forward. "There's no infatuation! Go away; this isn't even your dorm room!"

"Even so," He appeared so calm on the outside, I was about to slap his face just to check if he was actually human. "This is a first. Calling out profanities, cussing me out...not introducing yourself...you really are worth looking into. However, the getting flustered portion seems to be working just fine," His lips lace into a decent smile, and I look away. It was easy to see why half the school admired (lusted after) him.

"I'm not getting _flustered_!" I slam the bathroom door on him, and press my back against the wall, puffing out furiously. Jesus Christ. People like this actually exist? I press my ear against the door. No sound. He must have gone down to breakfast. With a sigh of relief, I made my way towards the sink where I proceeded to wash my face. With a potty visit and delicate combing in order, my reflection finally deemed presentable and I wearily opened the door, my eyes now wide awake from the cool sensation of the water, but my body felt like dire _shit_. Before the bathroom visit, my pupils remained unfocused from the weariness, my hair was tousled like a scratchy mouse, and my uniform was blotchy and nowhere near tame. I was a bit embarrassed to think that Sebastian had to see me like that. Oh God, no, I knew it – Alois's tardiness finally addled to my head.

Completely unfocused, what I expected to meet was thin air and a lovely aroma – what I got instead was a hard chest that knocked my nose back. Clutching my nose, I tilt my head up, find Sebastian and groaned. I seemed to have a knack for finding morons. "Go away." I push him to the side, my face that was newly blanched from calming down, feeling the bright tinge of familiar red.

"Sorry, Little Lord, but it only came into my recognition now," He purred out, amusement in his eyes as he steadied me with hands on my shoulders. I swat them off, and he continues. "You knocked Trancy out?"

I abruptly stopped everything. I...mentioned it? Well done Ciel my chap, five stars on the noggin. What a champ, you deserve an award. Step your kicks up for the winner ride, yeah? Sign me up. For NOT that.

"Dear God," Sebastian grinned, his mouth now cupping his perfect – I mean lips. His demeanour split apart, just for a second, and I longed for it, just to see it once again. All of his person, no smirk or mask, just naked. Would it kill you for me to say that I phrased my words wrongly? "Well aren't you something?"

Silence followed, where I paced idly around the room, Sebastian's eyes set on my figure, every motion to his sight. "What is it that you want?" I hurtle irritably. He replies with, "What I want?" and I nod irritably, my arms hanging helplessly to the side. The gleam of sunlight barking down the window shard reflected back on his healthy-looking skin, and he was positively glowing. I hate the fact that his perfect face battled individual hearts for a living.

"You know, I think it's too early for this," He says in a playful tone, his toned yet slim arms entangling in a stern motion in front of his abdomen. "But for now, I think I want you."

I shoot him an unamused look. "What are you talking about-_augh_!" In a solidified wink, I'm on the bed again, gasping, back down with his legs bracketing mine. He's resumed into a straddling position and I'm trapped between the bed and his body. Oh God. My immediate thought was to kick about and flail my arms but his legs entangled with mine expertly, and my wrists were caught by his venomous grip, and they're forced over my head. My eyes widen, as I'm forced to look into his, and mouth agape, a prominent blush spreading its way through my cheeks. He makes neither sound nor movement, and I'm forced to roll my head to the side to escape that predatory gaze.

"What...what are you doing?" I pant, my muscles going weak at this point. The position already made my forearms ache, and I see a toothy grin before his fingers tilt my head backwards, towards his carefully chizzled face once again. My blush deepens, and his grin grows.

"Something you want, it seems." With an outraged cry, I feel his bony knee edging closer into my private bits, slipping up against my inner thigh, a touch so foreign that I lash out. "Let go!" I yell out, and the grip is tightened irritably, my face blanching from the muscle convulsing, and attempting to pound him off to no avail.

This is it, my life is ending. Hold your trays, Madame Red, I'm going to castrate myself, and you do what you want with the ashes. Label it the leftovers of a demigod and buy yourself something nice – a lovely black book of curses for dear, dear Ash in Paris.

Thankfully his more intimate action stopped and he paused, looking down at me. When I finally riddled myself to stop all the fussing and actually take it upon myself to stare into his eyes the fleeting fantasy opens wide to its climax when his red, red eyes are taken into account. I'm forced to roll my head to the side once again, the blush damn near spreading to my ears. I only felt my anger grew as he chuckled. Bastard! Insane, perverted bastard! His long and slim fingers traced the prominent outline of my jaw, to my chagrin, before he's tilting my head upwards. The new position was forcing me to stare into his eyes once again, eliciting a quick widening of my eyes before they narrow once again. This was all just for his amusement, I was all for his amusement!

"Get off," I mutter weakly, and he says nothing. The coal red just proceeds to pierce through my orbs as if searching for a flicker of an upturned soul. I close my eyes, and I bite a squeak as a soft, fragile kiss plants on my right eyelid.

"You're very beautiful," He comments quietly, and I notice with a shiver that the octave remained the same as talking neutrally but his voice was a gently rumble to his chest, could pass for the song of nature. Like a cat purring, seductive and dominant to stimuli.

Even then, I was blushing to the point to being another one of Madame Red's accessories. "Have you no courtesy!?" I squeak, outraged. "I have pride as a _man_. Women and flowers and godamned dogs are to be called pretty, not _me_!" I snap at him, and his words transcribed the former anger that he produced.

The fingers that stayed on my chin travelled swiftly down to the pulse on my neck, and he continues, almost conversationally, as if he wasn't on another student, his longer legs dangerously pressed against mine. "I despise dogs. I much prefer cats-,"

"I don't care!" I snap, my arms trembling, trapped by my sides as his body brackets my own. "Just get...get off me!" The cool fingertip stops just above my clavicle, where he chooses to shoot me a smug smirk.

"The representation of courtesy is distorted. You are by far, the most beautiful creature I have seen," He remarks, and I splutter him with a new list of curse words. "Besides, if anything, you're the one that refuses to display courtesy,"

"If I am crude, than you are on a whole new level, you pervert!" I shake in my restricted area.

He gives a breathy chuckle. "Tell that to my still-vomit stained shoes," I lay completely still, the representation of last night bringing the red out even more, pushing out the red of anger, and now it was all humiliation. I shut my eyes and neither of us says anything. The room was silent bar my own heavy breathing mingled with his.

"No witty comeback, my lord?" The back of his hands stroke my cheek, and I'm set aflame. "What's the matter, then; you look like you're about to cry." I continue to sustain my silence as if he's shushed me permanently.

My hands are free and I swipe at him, but he traps them once again. "You-! G-get off my now, or I'll-!"

"You'll what? Your dainty little hands can't do a thing, and your pretty legs are trapped underneath me. So, what? What will you do?" His hand snakes around my neck the back base and my head roughly hurled to the side by my demand. I grit my teeth and glared at nothing in particular but he seemed to be expecting it, because he caught the back of my clothing with one hand.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" He said aloud, reading the scratchy scrawl Madame Red sewed on the tag of his uniform. My name out of his mouth was eccentric, so foreign with his voice that he needed to get used to saying it. Rapid breath was abruptly stopped, and I wanted him to say it again, a little louder and less casually, perhaps. I tighten my hold on his clothing flanks.

Our eyes met again, this time willingly, and his amber orbs turn into a shocked expression that was gone under a second. His dusted pink lips parted for a brief moment, and from that, he was dead serious. The grip turned lax and his new expression gripped me. "Are you-,"

"CIEEEEL! SEBASTIAAAN!" The door slammed open. "Face the _sunshine_—wha-oh, you two are already up," Alois blinked at the picture we made. There was a five second silence in which he examined my trapped limbs and Sebastian's trapping body, and our faces as they turned to him in neutral silence. I was sure of it, I'm done. Then, he simply shrugged. "Going at it like a pair of horny rabbits, it's the Beast period all over again," He says, throwing his hands up.

Following that was another silence wherein Sebastian stared into my dumbstruck eyes once again, then pulling his hold off, freeing my image in the process. I didn't know if it was the fatigue or the fact that Alois just saw me, _us_ like that, but I didn't trust myself to slither underneath Sebastian, so I stayed on the bed, unmoving. He slid upwards, his long body releasing my top half but straddling my legs as he glared at Alois.

"Isn't that the international description with you and Faustus?" He furrowed his brow, his hand raking through his hair.

"Mhhm~" Alois purred with a finger as pointer and one eye closed. "And I'm damn proud of it. You two try not to steal it, kay?"

"You need not worry," He commented dryly. "If it's touched you and the spider, then I'm going nowhere near it. We'll just have to settle under the title of bed-demons, hm, Ciel?"

I splutter, my mouth opening in retort, but Alois is faster. "Claude!" An arm attached to Alois's own is pulled in, and the familiar, tall male does nothing, his face remaining respectfully neutral, though I did see a twitch of his eyebrows as he noticed Sebastian on top of me. Alois looked overexcited as he strengthened his hold on Faustus's forearm. "See? This is the guy that just might give you competition," He asked in a lax tone; the way he said it made me wince.

Claude studied Sebastian with a steady look, then studied me. His eyes visibly narrowed, which in turn made me narrow mine. "Get off me!" I bark at Sebastian, and he hastened to comply, his lips in a tight grimace. He patted himself down, and shot me a smirk that I ignored completely. My face was still bright red, and I sheepishly climbed off the bed, arms folded against my abdomen.

"You vomited on Michaelis." Claude's voice was low and soothing like Sebastian's. However, unlike Sebastian, he held a sharp edge that would make girls flutter rather than swoon.

I open my mouth in outrage.

"Don't try to deny it," He intercepted fluently. "You vomited on Sebastian."

I hold my wits. "Can you-!"

"On the second day, too. And you held that imbecile's phone in your hands,"

"He also knocked out your pet," Sebastian said casually, striding in as he fixed his cuff buttons. "And stole Sutcliffe's phone,"

"And vomited all over you," Claude added.

"He knocked _who_ out?"

"_Shut_ _up_!" I barked; I can't take it anymore. This is all too much. This was worse than my former school, and I didn't think that was possible. Until now, as I glare at the residents. "You're all so annoying! Get out of this room, you're breaking the code!"

Sebastian's response was immediate, bowing down right in front of me, his lean stature giving a one head more of height, and I was forced to scowl embarrassingly up at him. "Dormitory rule 4 of the student code; do not enter any given room without permission concerning the admin."

He thankfully made his way out of the bedroom, and lightly tapped the side of Claude's thin face with large distaste. "Let's go, spider. You're sucking out the lighting in the room." With a penetrable look aimed towards me, to my satisfaction, Claude stiffened as he took in the challengingly glare and followed after Sebastian.

Alois was still roaming around thoughtfully around the doorway and batted the look that was received. He scoffed dramatically, "Don't forget this is my room, too. Anyway, you seemed to get a taste of good ol' Sebastian," He grinned wolfishly, and briefly made me recall Sebastian's aversion to dogs. Without any sudden ask for permission, the bint decides to crawl up onto my bed, and spin his legs around with quick succession, ending up with his pale arm on my shoulder and his hot breath revolving near my ear. "Will you let me do that to you too?"

In under ten seconds, he's on the floor, rubbing his head and openly laughing as I harrumph off of the bed to the door. "I'm going to have breakfast. You stay here and possibly die," I announced, the door pushed by my thin hands.

"Aw, okay baby. Don't let the door hit you on your nice arse on the way out," He cooed, and I slammed the door on him. I breathed in a sigh before walking forwards faster, hopefully preventing a period time in which Alois decides to trample over the bed, reach the door and counter back something like 'wait Ciel, let me accompany you like the slutty gentleman I am,'

The walk from the dorm room to the dining lounge was peaceful and undisturbed, due to a plea to God. For now, this time ought to be a collection of my thoughts. To be honest, I was surprised to find myself at the exact location I needed to be; I always got lost despite how complex my mind was. At every couple and individual staring at me, I narrow my eyes at them. They were all just underneath me, stupid ones too. This was the last day to get settled in, and was carefully prepared for new students, and even had teachers to accompany them if they were feeling particularly lonely. Grabbing a calcium drink and a power bar from the counter, I sat on the deserted table, alone from other's scanning eyes. Approximately 23 hours of school and so much has happened. I groan, my head supported by the white wall behind me, as I place cool palms against my eyes. Detecting a bit of a migraine, the food and drink supplied goes unnoticed, and it was my fault that it attracted another hungry person. It always struck me funny of how we legitimately can't notice a person approaching us without our eyes and ears, but humanhood just could. Like a different sense altogether.

I heard and felt that person sit next to me, and I beared them no mind. It cancelled out Alois, Sebastian, Elizabeth and possible Claude for being patient and _considerate_. As I was saying, it was a glitch of living. An effect of living – that's what I was going for.

I was never one to socialize, as Madame Red put it. Because of my major uneasiness towards big crowds, antisocialism was my sanctuary. It was my room never to be disturbed – no pictures of my Mother and Father because I refuse to mourn over them as I stubbornly did as a child. Then, I remember that exact night; looming shadows with dresses of black grabbing my and forcing me into restraint. And the flames flickering behind it all. I was not well. I knew I wasn't, and Madame Red's ever-tight sealed lips didn't help the fact that I was. Sebastian and Alois I could now deal, but that tight knot in my stomach suggested that it was all building up to a climax, and they'll see how I really am. Would you still be interested in me then, Sebastian Michaelis? McMillan wouldn't treat me the same either, despite his kind words. As a child, my mind literally could not shut up. School was another question, filled with mocking classmates and the others that wanted to edge a bit closer. The rumours and the aftermaths caused that...that happening. I lashed out, that's all I can say. Taking in a deep breath, I surrender into consciousness and gradually lift up my head, my eyes focusing to the relieving looks of McMillan's dear, dear face.

"Alright there, Phantomhive?" He asks, and I idly noticed how he altered from Ciel and Phantomhive. I nod slowly, peering at him curiously.

"Just fine. Is there something you wanted?"

He shrugged, almost sheepishly. "I saw your timetable up on the bulletin and noticed you didn't take it. So...here," He rummaged through his large blazer pocket and unfolded a jarred piece of paper, revealing an easygoing grid welcome to student eyes. I blinked before taking it, nodding my thanks.

"Did you look through it?" I ask him, rather rudely as I had the paper folded out in front of my face, blocking his completely. I didn't think he was one to care though.

"Yeah," He rubbed the back of his neck as he cocked his head to the side. "I hope you don't mind,"

Nodding my head again, I answered, "do we have any classes together?"

His face split into one of the most blinding grins the world had to acknowledge. "Yep. Lucky us, eh? We've got math, science, literature and f.y together!"

"All of them don't sound too welcoming," I say quietly, and he nodded, grinning nonetheless. "F.y?"

His cavern opening reduced to a small 'o' and he patted the back of my head in sympathy. "Find Yourself class. Most people hate it, but I love it. You get to meet new people with each partner. Also, there's no homework set – just field work."

I raise an eyebrow, because find yourself, really? "Is this a custom?"

"It was only introduced last year because the majority of the students had a war going on. Doll was ecstatic when they placed the notice on the bulletin. It's quite lovely," His tone was comforting.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Why did you let Sebastian enter the room?"

"I...didn't?" He blinked, confused. "Whatever happened must have been Alois's doing, or he himself. I was there just to get you into bed. Sorry I couldn't dress you up though," He added softly, blushing. "I couldn't – ah, I mean...Alois offered but I didn't let him,"

"Apology accepted muchly."

I rubbed my eyes even though there was no more fatigue and reached for my breakfast bar. However, when I felt nothing there I blinked and voiced it thoroughly. "What the—"

"Ciel!" A voice laced through my hearing and my head was roughly jerked to the side as an arm slung around my neck. To my side was a young male looking a bit older than McMillan and myself. His dark skin and features clearly suggested he was of Indian descent, and his playful smile didn't set a few heart chords. To his side, a companion stood, looking strong and cheerful. A turban set upon his shoulders and covered his shockingly silver hair, though a few strands escaped which assuredly set him popular in the ladies' section. Flustered, I turned back to the smaller figure.

"...have we met?"

"It is I, Soma Kadar!" The Indian boy chuckled triumphantly, motioning to himself before pointing at his mate. "And this is Agni Silva, my loyal companion. Me and you are roommates!" He beamed, Agni bowing down beside him and quietly speaking: 'nice to meet you, Ciel.'

"Hello," I say dryly, quite taken aback.

"You're okay!" Soma said, throwing his arms up in the air as his cheek collided with mine. I grunt, less than pleased as he starts rubbing them together like an obsessed feline. "Last night you were so sick, I had to order Agni to carry you at one time. You know you should really start looking out for your health, young children like you have a developing immune system," He said with pouted lips and a hand on his hip, one finger poking my accusingly on the chest.

I slap his hand away, newly aflame, as I quickly took a glance at McMillan who had a grin on his face, his hand roughly shoving the hair on the back of his head. "I'm not a _child_!" I snap out, my eyes narrowed.

"Ehhh?" Soma looked bemused, damn him. "You know if you're always this grumpy, this face will become ugly. Come on, Ciel, smile!" The boy, to my horror, lurched forward and grabbed a hold of both cheeks on my face, pulling them apart in attempt for me to comply. The last time someone had done this to me with a menacing face...McMillan and Agni looked shocked as I tightened my hand into a fist but unravelled when it ascended in the air. Shutting my eyes but feeling no impact, I flutter them open, surprised to find Agni's vice-like grip stopping me from backhanding Soma. Aforementioned boy had moved away, his mouth open.

Agni had sorry eyes. "Forgive me, Ciel. But violence will do nothing but get you into trouble. My dear Soma is a bit outspoken for newcomers but please do not mind him – I cannot bear to see him hurt." I look up at him and narrow my eyes. My response was to jerk my hand back, and away from his hold.

I cross my arms, staring into Soma's astonished expression in expectation for an apology. Instead the cool face morphed into a manner of awe, to my chagrin. The boy had launched forwards once again, and I barely acknowledged, dumbfounded, the two fingers that pointed triumphantly to my face.

"I got it!" Soma announced, his voice ringing out and a few students paid him mind to stare at the lunatic but realized it was him and shrugged their shoulders, getting back to their own business. "You're always grumpy, and can't befriend anyone because you're so loserly! But that means you must be lonely. Be grateful because I shall take you under my wing, Ciel! I will make you...

"My baby brother!" He was now standing on the dining table.

I stood up and walked away. Aunt Ann, I'm surrounded by idiots. Thank you so very bloody much. Suddenly, just before the second step, Agni blocked my view with Soma curling his hands around the taller male's arm. For a second I idly wondered if he rivalled Sebastian in height but quickly flushed and refused to elaborate on that thought.

"Are you feeling okay, Ciel?" Agni questioned, his face concerned as he took in my pained expression.

"Fine."

"You did not eat anything because Soma took your lunch," He stared down hardly at his lowerclassmen student but softened as the younger pouted at him. "Here," He reached into his packet and pulled out a sort of pastry. "Take a curry-bread. It's the last one for now," He beamed.

"Agni!" Soma whined. "There was one more? Why didn't you tell me? I would have _gladly_ traded it for Ciel's food,"

"It's not yours to trade, Soma," Agni replied sternly before offering me the curry-bread. "Take it and tell me how it tastes like," He beams.

Shrugging helplessly, I reach out to take the soft bun. Noticing with delight that it was still half-way warm, I took a bite out of it, my eyes widening at the bursts of flavours surrounded. There was curry inside the bread, hence curry-bread. Lovely. I take another bite out of it to make sure I'm not dreaming, and close my eyes in ecstasy. Why take an interest in stupid people when there was food?

"Ahhh, Ciel!" Soma giggled. "You look so happy!"

I paid him no mind.

"I got it!" He set his hands on my shoulders. "Little brother, you can visit Agni's dorm room anytime you want so I can cook you some more curry-bread!"

"Uh...," I stare at him, my chest arched backwards as he pushed me towards the seat. "Really?" I ask hopefully, turning to Agni for further assurance. He merely smiled at me and nodded.

Soma nodded wisely, looking proud. "Little brother, you look a bit pale. You know! I trained with Agni for a week to become a personal nurse!"

"Go away."

* * *

**Once again, I did not bother to edit this like the awesome fanfic author I am, pls marvel over me in admiration. I don't like this chapter. –brain dead- I had absolutely no idea what to write, because it all comes, later, you know? Urgh I just redid this sentence three times lol. BUT OH MY GOSH, YOU GUYS! 38 FOLLOWS AND 33 REVIEWS FOR THE THIRD CHAPTER? YOU'RE ALL SO LOVELY!**  
Unmei no Kaze- Dear, you are the genius. Thanks so much for your review, you lovely, lovely person!

JezebelStrike- Here it is for ya, lovely toot! -dances around- Ah, we can't really hate sebbychan can we? :'D You are completely awesomer! Your kindness has struck me to middle earth!

YaoiGivingYouLemons-Ah, we're not even far into the story and I immensely look forward and enjoy your reviews, you cutie patootie! Awh, no, I love it when you do! Beautiful, really.

xlainex- Oh wow, are you serious? Q ^ Q Oh my gosh that made my day. -bows down- I want to pat your head and cuddle, thanks so much for your kindness!

Guest- INDEED, LOL! Thanks muchly for your review, ily -reaches for your shoes-

Shiona Acticiu- Boy, I do 100% love long reviews OuO Thank you, I love you! I like the fact that he vomited all over Sebastian too he's just so cute I can't. Just can't. Yeah, school ideas keep spreading around and this ones just another one, sigh. My imagination went to the dogs it seems, but I'm glad to see you're enjoying it. I really love you! (:

Xonume- -submits to your kawaii- Yes, my dear, here you go! Your next, possibly disappointing chapter! I love you. (:

Inujuju712- Haha OMG you're too lovely, you set my heart on fire you lovable oaf! I love you so much, thank you for sticking to each chapter :D

xCielx3- I have to say that you're a pretty awesome human. Lol, to be honest, I didn't either! :D I was like oooh, I want Ciel to be sick cause he's cute. Wait. What if...makes Ciel vomit over Sebastian. huehue. I'll be awaiting you in our room, my love O ^ O Thanks for your awesome review c:

NOTE* IM PRETTY SURE THAT ONE OF YOU ANONS IS BO. IF NOT, THIS IS EMBARRASSING BUT IF YES, DO NOT LAUGH AT ME YOU LOVABLE PRICK LOLOL.

kuroshitsuji666- Awh, aren't you the most adorable thing ever O ^ O thank you so much for your review! They make me happy c: I love you.

Unknown- ITS A POKEMON. Indeed it was :D I hope you're not disappointed, you brilliant muffin. Thanks so much, I love love love you!

Akila- Oh ahaha, really? -poses- No, but like ahhhh, I'm so touche No no, if anything, I'm in love with you! Your kind words are so...they make me DIE. OMG. thank you! Your part of the reason I tried my best to update quickly!

19088m- Your name sounds really cool, it's like a mint lolly, I don't even know. It just is. You're so awesome and so well...breeded? xD But seriously, Ilysomuch, thank you for your kind words! I hope you aren't disappointed c:

SisterOfScarletDevil- Now that's another awesome name. The title, aha? xD I just loved the word, I found it online and I instantly fell in love! Like I did with you! (: Thank you, so much, beautiful-chan!

KuroNeko3449- OMG I know you! You reviewed some stories that I read and I just got excited hehe! (: Thank you omg, I love you so much I want to smush you! I don't deserve your kind words -sobs in a corner-

**ALL OF YOU MAKE MY KOKORO GO DOKI DOKI, ILY**

**REVIEW=UPDATE**

Bo you're awesome. You're awesome and I love you. NOW COME HERE, YOU LITTLE BEAR.


	5. Claustrophobia

**-appears out of nowhere and tackles Bo from behind- I'M HALFWAY TO A HUNDRED! COME HERE ALL OF YOU!**

**WOAH. Lightning just went KABOOM and now everything's out except for my laptop whoo. –wipes sweat. Yes, I'm currently in the dark with the laptop illuminating my petrified face holy shit that scared the crap out of me. Ok, so, CAN I JUST PLEASE SAY THAT Kitten Rebel and JezebelStrike REVIEWED THIS STORY!? LIKE OH MY GOD, JUST TYPING THAT MAKES ME FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED. And if you don't know them, you better check their stories out, okay? Okay. OuO OH, BUT THAT BEING SAID, I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF MY REVIEWERS COMPLETELY THE SAME AS YOU ALL SHARE THAT TOP LEVEL OF AWESOMENESS! You guys light my world – no, me up. You guys light me up. (OH god oh god I'm whimpering the thunder is not letting up, it's so loud D; ) OK, so I'm sure that most fanficcers can relate, but I'm saying this from the bottom of my heart: I'm worthless. Everything is worthless. I'm falling into a never-ending pit of despair. YUKI, CATCH ME –falls-**

**Yuki:...-moves out of the way-**

**Fine, fine, we all know that you'd only catch Kyo by the by. What was I saying? Ah, oh yeah. You know that moment when you're on a kuroshitsuji rage, and reading every godamned fic out there? Then you get to the **_**amazing**_** fanfics and you want to purr and rub the screen with your cheek, because you want to catch that amazing. And you just can't because you're not amazing. I was on a point. Right. Two **_**amazing**_** fanfic authors reviewed my story. And that is Kitten Rebel and JezebelStrike. You do **_**not**_** know how great that feels, after you experience the first stage of utter **_**shock**_**. And that shock, is like dreaming that you're falling, and you have a real feeling that you're falling, but you're not really falling because you're dreaming that you're falling. Gosh damn. **

**Thank you to Shiona Acitiu for making a long review. But I also love short reviews, you know, any reviews! Ah, this makes me feel bad now. Can I just thank all of you lol. JezebelStrike (Oh gosh you amazing being, reviewing some more ;A;), tina, Shiona Acitiu, Kitten Rebel (Oi, you too you amazing lump), SisterOfScarletDevil, Zuma12121, Guest, Inujuju712, BO (I'M ASSUMING YOU ARE HUEHUE), ThePandaHat, Springbebay and xCielx3. Of course, these are only thank yous. Replies are at the bottom per usual :D **

**BUT. ****SERIOUSLY****. You all need to check out Kitten Rebel's story 'Push The Limit'! Ciel is a **_**shinigami**_**. He is a freaking shinigami, how can you not check it out? CLICK HER NAME AND READ IT. NOW. And JezebelStrike's 'Baby Steps' like again, Ciel is a toddler. He is a **_**toddler**_**. He is a CUTE ADORABLE LITTLE toddler and Sebastian has to look after him. They will both leave you flailing your arms, I guarantee. I can't urgh all you awesome fanfic authors reviewing my story. MY STORY. –falls on the floor dead- You all make me so happy I can't contain it. Honestly, you guys will **_**die**_** regretting you haven't read it, so READ. IT. NOW. No, no, read Kitten Rebel's Push the Limit. And JezebelStrike's Baby Steps, Boot Camp and Ghostly Pleasures. **_**Now**_**. I'm watching you. –narrows eyes-**

**on another note, Bo, you rock my world. Come here. I want to push you into my pillow tower and snuggle it. **

**what am I saying - enjoy this chapter that I'm dedicating to all of you! You lovely beings of the night! Andi'msorryfornotupdatingforalongtime NOW LOOK AT SEBASTIAN KISSING CIEL AT THE FAR END! –runs away to my beautiful Yuki Sohma but gets kicked away by Kyo- **

* * *

**Your insolence fills me to the brim.  
The reason why the mist of white is so delectable  
is because of your naivety  
you're so arrogant, yet so...  
**_**arrogant**_**. **

* * *

Claustrophobia

* * *

I managed a whole day without seeing that Michaelis guy again. Well that is, after that morning...While at lunch, that dolt and his curry-bread making friend (servant, no less) introduced (shoved me into) Edgar Redmond. He is _indeed_ a tosh. I was told that his older sibling, Alabaster, or something, was even worse. The reason why they carried different surnames was because they were half-brothers – Elizabeth told me. When speaking about people that differentiate themselves in a way that can be gossiped about, I was afraid to find the same glint that Madame Red uses when she spills about the last girl who went out with the male alcoholic in Elizabeth's eyes. Another thing I could possibly notice about the blonde girl is that every person either loves her to full maximum or gets annoyed at her antics to the point of pulling on her pigtails irritably. Incidentally, I'm only noticing things about Elizabeth because I see nothing _but_ her. Literally, and with no second cliché love sayings attached.

She has indeed gone all her way to greet me at every second, pull at my arm and commenting on the complimentary colours on another person's outfit. Oh, Ciel, isn't that cute? Though it doesn't really fit her...It would fit me more, I think! Right, Ciel? Hey Ciel, your outfit doesn't really suit your eyes...what if I give you this necklace? You'll look really cute! Cute, cute, cute! Ciel? Ciel! Ciel, _Ciel_, Shiely! Etc, such and such. It was nearing 6 pm by now, and I spent nearly most of my day getting dragged along by some pig tailed girl squealing about every single cute thing. Regardless, she showed me the blocks where classes were situated at, new students that I hadn't shown my face to and teachers that were friendly to all students.

Standing outside my dorm room, I turn my head to both sides steadily, ready to jerk back and run for dear life. Fortunately, no annoying little girl came into view. I was free, for now. About ready to depart, I passed the bulletin and that got me the idea of pulling out my timetable that McMillan personally handed to me. The day our classes were starting, was a Wednesday, and I had two periods of science, one period of find yourself, a double period of—

"Ciel! _Catch me_—oof!"

-ow.

Then I was somehow staring at the ceiling, a repulsive blond boy adorning booty shorts sitting on my abdomen. My head seemed to advance collision on the ground, but I didn't receive any pain flares from the impact. That can't be good. Oh, there are some cracks in the ceiling. And the window isn't even positioned right – the room was meant for a soft blue, not any creams or whites, _never_ any yellows, either.

"Hey, Cieeeel~!" There was a poke to my cheek.

Stupid ceiling-fixers and their shoddy workmanship.

"Phantomhive—oi," A light slap performs on my cheek and I whip my head downward, casting Alois the fiercest look I could possibly manage. He doesn't even budge, examining my face which was pelted downwards and hair splayed on the folds of the floor. "Have you possibly become more feminine—er? Like that's gonna be bad; people might actually think you're some chick," His slim fingers are twisting around the strands of my teal hair.

"Alois," I grit out.

"Why is your hair so soft? It feels like a damned animal—Hey Claude, come feel this!"

"_Alois_."

"What?!"

"_Get off_!"

It surprises me to no limit of how my history with Alois consists no longer than a mere 48 hours, and yet he continues to act like this. Robbinton Boarding School has got to be the most curious element in the bane of existence. It got me thinking of who I actually tolerate in this atmosphere. Wait...wait...Ah, John. John McMillan—now that's the closest sight I can get for sore eyes. Pity he's so forgettable. Doll was a bit too loud, and her roughened accent annoyed me to no edge.

"For an Englishman, you behave so poorly," Alois pouted and gradually rose from his current position. A temporary gleam in his eyes registered that he was about to jump again just for the sake of it, before he was pulled off by a snake-like grip on his arm.

I widen my vision by standing up and receiving intent looks from a pair of pale, dirty sapphire eyes, disgusting yellow orbs (how does that even happen?) and a prominent pair of crimson, so crimson hues. (once again, I make this point. Were they DNA disfigured as foetuses?) As I take an extended glance, two figures are outlined behind Sebastian, with menacing glares to make their presence known. One was rather pretty—pale skin that was a tone resembling mine, and her cat-like eyes were a creepy shade of violet, complimenting her exotic features with an almost angelic-like glow. Her hair was blanched by the poor lighting, but with a sharp eye, it gave me the sense that it would stay that way, even without any light. Next to her stood Grell, a rather flimsy-looking figure. All caught up in his own glory giving people time to appraise his attire. It was rather amusing to see both of them get stuck choosing whether to glare at the other, glare at me, or desperately preening for Sebastian. Something gives me the feeling that they do the former and the later nearly all time.

If McMillan served me correctly, the young woman must have been Angela. They painted quite the picture; Alois pouting and being held by the likes of Claude, Sebastian behind them with his arms crossed, looking rather displeased, Grell and Angela trailing after him, each holding onto either side of his blazer.

"If you keep staring, people might get the wrong idea," Sebastian, for the shortest of time, clicked out of his grumpy expression to enlighten me with an amused look. I scowl and shook my head as if snapping out of a transitional trance. His hues were too extreme, I had to look away. As soon as he finished the sentence, two twin glares stabbed me on either side. I could even _feel_ it. I huff and turn my back, already finished by my daily dozing and figured that I could get some rest in my dorm room. A tug on my arm made me stop and almost topple backward.

"What are you doing?" I hiss at Alois who shoots me a malicious smirk.

"Without Hannah and the triplets, there's no one to keep us in line." He explains. "So now we can all watch a movie in Claude's room!" He clapped his hands once with his eyes slit, like a very happy cat.

"Sebasss~chaaan!" Grell whined, shaking his arm, and his sing-song tone made me wince. "This gauntly kid upsets me! Shall we go?" He says through pouted lips, his words getting meshed into one line.

"This is the brat?" said Angela, with a bite sheathed beneath her words. It looked like there was petty bile rising up from her bosoms to her mouth. "How dirty-looking. It's almost sinful." It was painfully ironic how she was saying all of that. As she was speaking, she gave Sebastian a protective glance, and then she threw me a hateful look, as if saying 'he's mine'. Apparently Grell didn't agree with that, as they initiated a weak slapping contest, Angela howling as she slapped Grell over the head.

"Not the face—Nyah! Contemptible, skanky little bitch-!"

"Cherry satiated, unclean fool!"

Claude, Sebastian and Alois looked bored at the scene, like it was a daily occurrence. It didn't put it past me to think so. As soon as their attention was off the blubbering pair of idiots, Alois threw me a hopeful look, his round, dirty eyes sparking with contentment. "So...?" Alois barked, and with the back of his hand, he gently tapped the underside of my chin. "How 'bout it?"

I stared at the obvious seniors of the room, and contemplated at why they would still be here. Perceptibly, Claude was the type of person you'd think, at first glance, who chose not to deal with most outliers. However, Alois was the outlier of outliers; it seemed he had bonked Claude on the head enough times to shower him in submission. It was ideally strange, wondering who was who's pet. Alois could be the puppet master, stringing Claude around like some toy, yet it could also be Claude, the unspoken one, whispering cosmic notes into his ear while the blond later states it cunningly out. The same air could be fondled around Sebastian, if you minus the latter blond scurrying through his body like a heartworm. There was something about Sebastian, the air around him that spiked up visibly, casting anybody into a saucy sleep. Everyone around him had gone to sleep with their eyes wide open, sucking in the delicious scent of his presence and getting high on it. One would wonder why he chose to hang out with these two. I thought he noticed that I noticed this, because he was now answering the unanswered question.

"Do you see anything better to do?" He states out with a uninterested drawl of voice, quiet but clear. Alois beamed at his encouragement, before smirking. Suddenly, the smirk dropped and the atmosphere fell so dominantly that even the two Sebastian-sticking imbeciles quieted down their pointless banter. Dirty eyes were staring over my shoulder, and I quickly moved to the side of Sebastian and Claude who were inwardly sighing. Swallowing dryly, the two figures before us visibly stiffened at each other, and Alois was looking into the deathly eyes of Elizabeth.

"You." Alois stated with major disgust, his face convulsing on emphasis.

"You can't take Ciel!" Elizabeth cried out. I calmly stared as my hand made its way to pinch the bridge of my nose in silent exasperation. "He's coming with me – hi Sebastian!" Her giddy voice was knocked up a few octaves, and beside me, said devil smiled forcibly. Elizabeth reminded me of a girl I encountered at the age of eight. This girl was not over the top, unlike Elizabeth, but her bawls and wails were. Something had given me the idea that this person always got what she wanted.

"Good evening, Miss Lizzy." He said in an equally flattering voice, and one could give him credit for his smile didn't falter one bit.

The girl in question smiled before her dog-like senses straightened out her tail, cast me in the eye and her posture was rigid. Alois scoffed over dramatically, his smirk penetrable and his hand waving in a manner of mischief. He dismissed the girl with a wave of a hand and closed his eyes, his mouth in the mere shape of smugness. "Now how did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?"

Dear God, it was blonde against blond. It made me wonder if they had a bad past together. Yet then, I realised Elizabeth's irritating pigtails, and Alois's booty shorts, and assumed they'd disliked each other since the moment they laid eyes on the other.

"Your dirty, stupid words don't hurt me! Ciel, come on, let's go! I picked an outfit for you," She turned to me, her eyes pleading with confidence, and her arms outstretched towards me.

"Oh, I get it," Alois almost choked back a cruel laugh but chose to release it near the end. "All the decent dicks that lay their glory here are either taken, or too beautiful to pick up the likes of you." I immediately stiffened as his eyes, manic and unaffected grazed my line of presence only to shoot back at Elizabeth with a bad bark. "Every single time I see you, you _infuriate_ me. You should just die. Every single one of your petty little friends. They should all just _die_!"

I widen my eyes and frantically look to the side, giving Claude a questionable stare which he somehow ignored.

"You're terrible!" Elizabeth exclaims. The tugging on my arm became persistent. "Ciel let's just go!"

"How pitiable." His expression was truly bored out of his hiney. "Controlling him like some mutt on a collar. Are you going to spare us the vivid blessings, or do we have to ignore that like the rest of your shit-like-spouts now too?"

"You fool!" Her eyes started brimming with fresh tears, the true mockery of a woman. "Ciel is the one that I love! He is the one that I love!" My eyes widen at that, and I helplessly watch as the sobs racked through her tiny frame. I rolled my head powerlessly to stare at my upperclassmen who didn't think anything, hastily shoving the shits that they gave down their bronchial tubes. Alois was the one grinning with mirth; his laughter was always hidden in his words. I have known Elizabeth for under—you know what, I'm not even going to calculate the number of hours.

"Honestly, people look so ugly when they cry. Yeah, Claude? Don't you just want to sell her to a shit-den, for the quality of her hideous face?"

Beside Sebastian, Claude shifted as he took his place behind Alois and straightened out himself. I can see him at the corner of my eye, fixating his glasses and leaning down to whisper in the boy's ear. Whatever he said, Alois agreed with no hesitation, laughing wickedly as he praised the huge figure with a sloppy kiss on his face.

Sebastian was picking at his fingers. "Happens every damn time," He mouthed to me, a look of lax directed.

Swallowing down a sigh, I approached the girl. "Hey, you." The pig-tailed brat didn't even lift up her head from her sobs-catching hands, her person shaking uncontrollably. "Oi. Stop crying. He's right, to say something like that. You are ugly when you cry. It doesn't suit a lady like you," She sniffled noisily before lifting her face, her eyes blurred red and her expression revolting.

Casting one last look at Alois who was staring at me with slight anger, it reflects back onto myself. He doesn't control me. "Let's go," I said before leading her into what I thought was a game room. The small ambience was fortunately empty, and as soon as the door closed, I got bombarded with a hug. Grunting surprised, I hesitantly pat her on the back.

"I'm s-sorry, Ciel," She sniffled her curls bouncing as she made every motion.

Working with the flow, I decide to backtrack on our past conversation. Words were powerful when used correctly, so use them correctly, my Dad had said. And I used what my Mother had said. "I remember one time, when I was nearing my fifth birthday,"

Elizabeth peered up at me in curiosity,

"My Uncle who lived in New Zealand had just died. I was sobbing so hard. That was when my Mother heard all of it, and said that you shouldn't get caught up in the newly deceased. She said that you should cry if only you, yourself are dying." Despite my words, that moment her eyes filled with obese tears, just like when she had mentioned her adoration to Mothers.

When she kissed me on the cheek, a door slammed open. "Elizabeth-! I was looking for-" A young man stood there, no older than Sebastian with wide eyes the size of an inflated balloon. His face adorned a sharp jaw line that would have been a factor of total beauty but had avoided it with a gash on his left cheek. His face was elongated and rare bronze strands pooling down his forehead. He was built with a sudden rage as he made his way like a true marauder. His eyes were frenzied as he hauled Elizabeth off me carefully and shoved a dirty finger accusingly at my face.

"Now just who do you think you are, huh? Advancing on someone as poor and cute as my little sister!" The boy was about to prod me in the chest but I backed away at last minute, my teeth gritted. It didn't take a genius to know that Elizabeth had a cruse – not when she practically shouted it loud enough to bounce of the walls of the hallway. I'm not sorry to know that what she was aiming for is zero.

"I did _nothing_. What are you, her keeper?" It was people like this that irritated me the most. During my short time of life, I've learnt that all humans display their insolence and follow that path blindly, as if a cool demon was making a 'come hither' motion near the end of it. Yet this boy seemed to reflect the insolence at a three o'clock turn, twisting the flagstones beneath his feet, and encouraging people to come walk into his unknowing trap.

"Edward, no!" Elizabeth jerked at his arm, whining. "You can't hurt him, he was comforting me as I was crying! You shouldn't hurt Ciel, Edward, stop!" It was quite funny to see her fussing about as Edward stood still, glaring at me with a thousand daggers.

"Stay away from her." Elizabeth's older brother growled. "Ciel, was it? I'll be remembering that name. Lizzy, let's go," His hand clasped hers rather fondly, but before he could pull her away, Elizabeth surprised me with one more kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Ciel," Her smile was so dazzling, it gave me a migraine. Edward huffed and proceeded to glower at me as if I had somehow mind-controlled Elizabeth into kissing me on the cheek. And on the _cheek_ for Christ's sake. As they left the room, I was left alone, in an emptied room. It took me about thirty minutes to find my way back to the dorm room. Conniving, pigtailed blonde, I'll get her for that. I walked in, completely obvious to the dozing Redmond on his top bed, Soma who was drooling a river and snuggling onto his pillow, and fondly enough, Alois was out of bed. It made me realise how reverse-strict the curfew was set out to be. It seemed that Alois was still watching a movie in that spider's room. Now why was he a spider again?

Not taking any chances, I had crept into the bathroom to change my clothes, idly listening to Soma's mumbling in his sleep. It made no sense whatsoever so whatever he had been doing during the past few hours knocked him completely out of it. I sighed wearily, but also in relief as I sunk into the soft talons of the mattress, my pillow fluffed up and the sensation of refreshers. My pained head hit the pillow, and my eyes shut for a period of five seconds, because –

"I was wondering if you'd ever come back,"

Trying to suck in a deep breath, but finding out the oxygen was sucked out of the room, I flipped onto my side in quick succession and sure enough, "_AUGH_—" Sebastian was right there next to me. His slim fingers clamped my mouth shut in order to prevent the quick gasps coming out from my mouth. I didn't think he'd understand the severity of that situation, my heart nearly hammered out of my godamned _chest_. Inhumane, perverted bastard! Humongous, shady twit!

I slapped his hands away, and I sincerely hoped it had hurt. A devastating sense of déjà vu hit back at me in reprimand and I was breathing so heavily because this guy...infuriates me so, so—"So bloody much!" I snap at him, my jaw aching from the amount of power it's receiving to clench. I imagine gnawing him at the rear end, grinding him with molars. "What the hell are you doing in my bed!?"

Sebastian stared at me with wide eyes, glancing a onceover around the room and clamping my mouth once again. "SSSHH!"

"Meena...no...not the...custard...guh," Soma tossed and turned in his sleep, mumbling his words a little louder in volume, but other than that, and with pure relief, no one had woken up.

"Really, to act like that before thinking," Sebastian chided in a quiet voice, tsking with disappointment. Rage welled up inside of me. "You do not want your friends to find you in such a...position, don't you?"

I grab his hand with fury and threw it forcefully at his side. "What the hell do you think you're doing in my bed _again_?" I hissed under my breath again, the quilt now knocked down to my knees as we rose into a sitting position. "Get out."

"Without hearing an explanation first? How cruel. Weren't you the one devoting himself to courtesy?" He was mocking me, the bastard.

"_Leave_!"

"Calm down, little lord. Surely you can't kick out a poor, bed-less individual like myself out of one as luxurious and as big as yours?"

I grasp my hair in a hand and clenched, my mouth quivering in irritation. "You can't be serious."

"Alois managed to convince Claude into letting him sleep beside him. And by doing that, the door to our dorm room has to remain unlocked to let Alois make for a quick retreat."

"Get out of this room-"

"I'd rather sleep with you than with Grell."

"You sleep with _Grell_?"

"No, I sleep. He just finds a way into my bed whenever the door is unlocked, and I'm getting blisters on my hands from throwing him out. I'm sure that in comparison to my daily terror, this surprise must have been more pleasant, don't you agree?"

"No!" I demand.

"No?" Sebastian looked surprise. "If you like, I can arrange Grell to sneak into your bed instead,"

"Augh, _just_!" I cross my arms as flames embed my pupils. "Shut up and sleep on the floor."

"That's hardly a way to treat a guest," His voice went a lower octave and I was shaking out of fury, not anything else, no.

"You're. Not. My. _Guest_!"

He stares at me, and I growl.

"Can't you sleep on Alois's bed?"

"I don't want to get contaminated,"

"Then you stay here and I'll sleep on Alois's bed!"

Sebastian paused for a second, and I gave myself a small victory before he smiled sweetly at me. "That can be arranged, yes. Well, goodnight Ciel." His arms reach above his head in a welcoming stretch, causing his nightshirt to haul up a good couple of inches. I cover up a blush by ducking my head, yet when he falls back on the bed, his sleep-deprived eyes staring back up at me, I stare at him in disbelief.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sebastian's voice was reeling me in, a smirk situated on the bounds of his face. "Doesn't Alois's bed look inviting enough?"

"No way!"

"You suggested it,"

"I didn't mean it, now shut up and don't touch me!" I bare my teeth as I fling myself onto the bed, facing the wall and away from him. The majority of the quilt is bunched by the tight grip of my hands, and I pull it up to my chest, huffing in complete anger. I hear a breathy chuckle behind me, and it urged me to turn myself over and kick him. Twenty minutes in, the silent was overwhelming and I stopped my debate on whether to sleep because he's sleeping and it's safe, or stay alert the whole night because of the creep. Rubbing at my drowsy eyes, I feel myself getting pulled in to the blanket of sleep. Instead, I got pulled into Sebastian's chest, his arms encircling my flanks tightly. I held in a cry and fidgeted furiously, strained breaths coming out of my mouth.

"Unhand me you pervert!" When I heard no response, I listened closely to his quiet snores. "Are you awake? ...Sebastian?"

His reply was to bury his nose on the nest of my hair. Warmth befriends me and his legs were locked into place with mine, and I could feel his chest rising to signal his breaths. I release an exhalation and let my body relax. This felt...nice.

"Ciel?"

"Yes?" I reply offhandedly.

Hot breath induces the top of my ear. "...I'm awake."

WHUMP!

We're harshly separated as I nearly push him off the bed and haul the sheet off both of us. Prodding it into a barricade between both of our bodies, I'm revealed to night air, but that's fine, knowing there's something in between us and he couldn't reach over me to do whatever the hell he does. It's furiously painful trying to decipher the boy's wordings and motives. It makes me want upright ask him what in God's name was he trying to achieve. But I do know one thing. Sebastian Michaelis was a total, enigmatic nutcase.

Another thirty minutes passed, and I irritably wondered if I was ever going to get any sleep in my future years of school.

"...Ciel, I'm cold." Sebastian informs me quietly.

I know he is, because I am too, with the quilt between us. I shut my eyes and ignore him, and he audibly sighs.

I squeak, almost rising up in alarm as the quilt is pulled up, but I'm quickly back down again as Sebastian sets it just above my shoulders and climbs in too, shortly afterwards. Opening my mouth to protest with a frown, he budges in with his annoying voice.

"Come on," He whispers with reassurance. "I won't touch you, just go to sleep Ciel." True to his words, he didn't touch me for the next forty-five minutes. Though after said minutes, I swung around, unable to take it anymore and got up from the bed, my tired muscles protesting. Without taking another look at Sebastian, I settle myself on Alois's bed, not caring if I got 'contaminated' at that moment. It seemed that Sebastian noticed the lack of presence because, without turning my back, I hear him shuffle on the sheets. "Goodnight, Ciel." He says, and I get lulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Ciel. Cieeeeeel!" Bed-warmed hands roughly grip me by the shoulders and awakened my previously sleeping form. I glare at the blurry face. Before two slim hands could slap me wide awake, I grip them by the wrists and shoot my eyes wide open, searching for the accusing person.

"Watch your balls, Soma," Alois shot at a distance from the bed. "Ciel's shit cranky in the mornings."

I groan, grimacing at the proximity of Soma's face to mine, and in retaliation, I swipe for his face. He easily dodges and tugs at the sheets draped over me. Couldn't they just leave me alone for once? Prats.

"Why were you sleeping on Alois's bed?" Soma pondered with a finger tapping on his thin lips. A smile encased his face just after he said it, and he glanced over me with a debatably mischievous expression. "Was it that you got lonely, little brother?"

"Oh my, really?" Redmond was climbing down the ladder of his top-bunk, his in-tune voice still active in the morning. "I've made my decision, then! Ciel, my junior, next time you're lonely," He placed a hand to his heart. "I will definitely let you sleep in my bed!"

"No way!" Soma countered. "I'm his bigger brother, he can sleep with Agni and me!"

"Agni and _I_," I corrected him with a hoarse voice.

"Ciel, you have an interest in Agni?" Alois chirped. "I know, like he's hot and all, but what would Bassy say?"

My head hits the sheets once more, and they're met with a groan.

At first morning meal, Alois had lazily told me, in front of our cabin mates that Sebastian had escaped near six am, and had to go back to his own bed in trade-swap with Alois. He said it so casually, it made me splutter. First period was science with Charles Grey, but advised to call him Mr. Grey. His teachings were strict and he seemed to favour McMillan (who had linked arms with me at breakfast). The guy was small compared to Sebastian and Claude and it was humorous to think him a teacher when the students were like that. However, as soon as he started speaking with that numbingly sickening voice, it made me remember he was indeed one. His sun-bleached hair was an appealing combination to his lonesome, calculating eyes. The way he held himself was contradictory to his teacher position, though. It was a mystery to why he decided to teach young kids when he could do so much more, something more ambitious, on the major side. After all, who _wanted_ to teach snotty-nosed, undeveloped, arrogant little devils?

His eyes held mine for a brief second, acknowledging me as a new student and asking me to introduce myself. Then the class was immediately launched into focus, and if it wasn't this teacher at this time, the volume would have been full blast in the welcoming classroom. To my left, Alois was fidgeting with his fingers, obviously bored out of his mind. To my right, ironic enough, I find Alois's official opposite, unkempt and antisocial John McMillan who was furiously scribbling his notes as he attempted to keep up with his approving teacher.

He briefly went over the introduction of Science class, which may or may not function similarly to other schools. Our first element of unfortunate study was Biology, and got the class groaning. With one expectant look, they were silenced, and McMillan actually smiled at this.

Halfway through period two of our prolonged class, we were forced to read a share of passages. I remember this because of the blond terror at my side.

"Eyes at the front, Mr. Collin." Mr Grey commanded, his eyes firm and unrelenting. As the boy blushed in humiliation, he cleared his throat to read the remaining paragraph.

"Good." His eyes flashed around the room, choosing his next suspect, and as he rested them on me, I straightened obediently on my seat. "Phantomhive, come draw the diagram on the board from page 41 of your book. And draw it big; some people in this class are short-sighted." I nod and stood up to take the marker he offered me. "And short-_cut_ from class if they decide to keep talking and gift themselves with a detention note." His obligatory tone lashed people out from their lazy postures, and Alois was the last one resting his head on his palms.

Mr. Grey cleared his throat as I finished up the last of the animal cranium. "Very good, Trancy, I see you are awake. Would you like to bless us with your voice when you read us the second paragraph from where Miss Linton left off?"

"Yes, sir, I shall bless all of you," His back was immediately straight but later, revealed that he wasn't intimidated for he gave the front part of the class a salute. He turned his book the page in question noisily, and with every page turn, I could practically hear Mr. Grey's eyes snarling. "Hurry up, will you please. I will not tolerate for lousy students."

I almost snorted at that, but Alois cleared his throat, squinted his eyes and complied. "—Does not precisely differentiate with human breeding, as bears-"

"Wrong page number," Mr. Grey snapped, instantly silencing the kids who started to giggle.

Alois threw him an innocent look. "Whoops, I'm so sorry for my mistake, sir." His words flowed up expertly as he slammed his book open to the nearer page, McMillan who was two seats to his side glaring at him.

"Mammals such as dogs and cats—wow it shouldn't hurt to be a least more creative, shit. Dogs and cats have an offending structure that supports their stance. However, from the latter section, orgasms-"

"Organisms." Mr. Grey's eyebrows twitched.

"_Organisms_ have a strategic plan of survival. For example, an eagle will live independently whereas the marine life equips a few organisms that stay dependent with a partner. Now isn't that juicy?"

"Mr. Trancy, _please_."

"No, look sir! It's actually in the text, I swear. Who do they think we are, like some kind of _idiots_? This is legit 99% crappy puns that are more degraded than an antisocial prostitute and 1% bull-shit-"

"With this kind of behaviour, you are proving them _right_, Alois." The man had his voice raised and I nervously stepped to the side.

It was apparently so that Alois had noticed this because he closed the book with cautious hand and glanced back squarely at those intimidating eyes.

"I like your sweater, sir. Do you have a date after class?"

After that particular statement, Mr. Grey adopted a sinister smile that had the class quivering. It didn't even bring out a false sense of security, because we could hear it straining to unlock at the ends of his stretched lips.

"_Leave_."

A focus on human anatomy, animal anatomy, the differences, the similarities...white blood cells, and skeletal structure, I was dead out. That was all I could remember for Science class.

* * *

"Ciel, psst. Will you tell me I'm pretty?"

"...you're not."

"I am!"

"You're not pretty."

"I am pretty!"

"Alois, go away."

"Please, _please_, **please** - pleeeeaaaaaseeee?"

"..."

"Ciel. Ciel? Ciel! _Ciiiieeel_!"

"Yes, you are so pretty, my irises can't focus on the sheer level of elegance you possess. My head can't contain your true beauty and instead tricked my mind-sight into thinking up of such gruesome features my mind is implicating on you right now. It makes me want to spit on your grave that the heavens are digging this moment. It makes me want to vomit. You make me sick. Now _leave_."

"...Alright! I'm telling everyone that you called me pretty!"

"What - oh for God's sake."

* * *

Find yourself class struck me well differently. For our teacher, we had the clumsy Mr. Abberline who was appealing spirit-wise. It occurred to me that he was acting this way to get our affection, but a short visit from another teacher deemed him to be like that every second. Oh, and another thing. This class was shared by a particular group of seniors. Yes, Sebastian is sitting next to me. Well aren't you the smart one? Why don't you fetch that lollipop up your arse and eat it as a reward?

"Alright then, everyone please!" He desperately yelled over the hollers that were students. "Can I have your attention to the front, thank you!" The noise gradually died down, but the remaining students looked bored. Sebastian accidentally bumped his elbow with mine and I pull my body back to rest on the frame of my seat, making a point to not look at him. As soon as every pair of eyes rested towards the front, the clumsily dressed man with auburn hair beamed. A comical one, I daresay, as no one would beam like that on the first day back.

"Welcome new students to 'find yourself' class." Abberline followed on. "The next few hours of f.y will entitle you to get to know yourself better. Or at least, that will be everyone's aim here. You will also learn to expand your friendship, because as you know, the principal is very upset with our current group-unity that's happening at our school." The teacher frowned as he recalled what must have been a fight two or three years ago. "Right," He claps his hands loudly and a few students jump. "So our first task allows us to vulture outside instead of on school-grounds. Isn't that going to be fun?" A few calls of approving sounded across the room and he chuckled.

"Right, now if you'll all draw a paper slip out of the hat, I will tell you your new assignment. The slips you acquire from the red hat include your environment for the weekend. For only one day, you will go to that place and the next slip from the yellow hat proposes an idea of what you might do there.

"For example, if you get 'Mall' and then 'challenge' you can either participate in the game section and challenge yourself. Or...hm, you might want to visit the news agency and solve a series of puzzles there. Seems easy?"

A few whispers were shared, yet the majority of the class was already dozing.

"What's the catch, doc?" Ronald shouted from the back of the room, his chair tilting backwards as his legs rested in a comfy position of his table top. On the table next to him, William scolded him and he was set back to sitting straight in a oppressive mood.

"You'll all be getting together with your default-selected partner!" Abberline initiates a bright smile that had him comically closing his eyes along with it. The groans were nonexistent – because, I assume, the class was to busily staring at him in disbelief. "That's right; whatever environment-slip you got matches with another person in this room! When you find each other, you'll both draw out a single card from the yellow hat."

The class was deadly silent, and this made me figure out that the teacher was stepping on heavy flooring, and he knew that. Most people knew for a fact that the left side of the class didn't like the remainder of the class, and so and so on. It didn't take me hours to learn that this school was one with heavy issues, with not only students, but dangerous affairs as well. My mind flashes back to Alois threatening to kill Elizabeth and her crew. At the time, I thought he was being immature, but now when I replay the solemnity of his words...When Mr. Abberline apologized and excused himself, as he forgot to obtain the yellow hat, the classroom erupted in jeers, taunts, and compassionate calls, and for a second, I forgot where I was.

"Alright, cuntwads!" Alois was standing on top of Mr. Abberline's desk, hastily ignoring the unimpressed looks he got from Sebastian and myself. "Who's got pool?"

I unravel my slip hesitantly, and I cursed when it indeed read pool. I cried out when Alois jumped from the table desk to mine, a near heart-attack developing inside of my chest. He dropped down to his knees to face me with serious eyes.

"Why the wrong face, Ciel?" Alois outstretched his hand and made a 'hand them over' gesture. "Don't tell me you have pool,"

"I don't want you," I whine, cursing the angels sitting down on solid infortune.

"What, pfft," He spits at the last second. He leans over me with a glare. "What makes you think I'd rather go with you than Claude?" His forehead nearly touches mine, and I sense a falter. His timely switching attitude confused me to no point, so instead I raised an eyebrow.

"Claude got pool, and I want it." He said, but his tone itself added an 'or else' at the end, nodding at my closed hand. Not wanting to deal with a bespectacled prune, I complied, and another slip was placed on my hand. Immediately, his face softened at the sight of me, and he flounced away.

"Claaaaaaude~!"

I sigh and unfold my new one, just as Abberline made his entrance, a frumpy, upturned and yellow hat dropped onto his table. 'Library' my note read. I think I mentioned before, that I wasn't too fond of fictional books and the whole ordeal, but a quiet place like that was at least tolerable.

Leaning over my chair, I swipe the last yellow card and unwrapped it.

"Myth," A voice read my yellow note over my shoulder and I yelp, almost jumping up, but hands placed firmly on my shoulders kept me down. My chin was knocked up to find Sebastian's face hovering over mine, his expression slick and cunning as he spiked over the next words.

"Library and myth," Sebastian waved his own paper note in front of my upside-down face with new delight. "Won't that be romantic?"

I push my chair back, effectively gutting him as I turn my head to notice that everyone was paired up bar Sebastian and I.

"Ow." Sebastian placed a large hand over his stomach and casted me a stern look. "Fucking hell."

Yep, that's where I'm going.

Fucking hell.

**Ah, hello again. I'm 60% sure this was the downfall of my story, yea? -Hangs head down- I'm in a pretty battered mood, as I have my very first set of exams next week, right after the long weekend. Sigh. But on another note, my reviewers kick my troubles away! Honestly, what glorious thing have I done to deserve you lot?! Not that I'm complaining. I want to arrive in all of your designated areas and give you all one big hug mmf.  
**

**Also, read JezebelStrike's Baby Steps, Boot Camp, Ghostly Pleasures and Kitten Rebel's Push the Limit. –walks backwards and gives an 'i'm watching you' sign- -picks up Yuki along the way-**

**If you review and tell me how you feel, I will give you 7438492332 loves so please Q ^ Q **

**JezebelStrike (Chapter 1):** Oh gosh, like I said before, thanks for your army of reviews, they made me doki doki O ^ O Hahha, you're so amazing, don't ever change oh my god asfhdkgb  
**JezebelStrike (Chapter 2):** I know, right? Will is just so...oh yea. I never got 'round to shipping him with anybody. I mean Grell is beautiful (Have you seen the cosplayers? Omfg) but I don't really ship him with Will heheh. Do you? We can just keep William for ourselves he's so rrrgh and his hair makes me want to knock on his head guh  
**JezebelStrike (Chapter 4): **Hahaha, I actually see a lot of mistakes, but that's great! ^_^ Elmo's world indeed, but you're the awesome one. –opens your head panel and squashes the trophy in- I'm not sure if Ciel considers anyone his 'friend' but they are already in the first place hehe. Awesomeness? Were you focusing on yourself, you narcissist! XD You're an amazing author, I just...sabfsbfsaga Oi, update your stories soon, okay? I have laid my life down on them, my very spirit. Look at this Ciel! –conjures up the Ciel from your Baby Steps cover- Come here and pat him with me ;A;

**tina**: No, you're the amazing one! (: Thanks so much for reviewing that, it made my heart swell Q ^ Q Here's your update, lovely. I hope it doesn't disappoint you :D I've actually seen your reviews in other stories, and I'm like 'hey...' –poker face- 'it's you!' :D I'm really glad that you've chosen to review one of mine as well. :'D

**Shiona Acitiu**: I adore Finny too! :D He's just so adorable, and can I just point out again that this review made me so happy? They will indeed become great friends c: Ciel will just stubbornly block them out though, lol. Yeap, I'm under the theory if Ciel and Alois had met before darkness ruined their hearts, they would have been extremely fond of each other! What are your thoughts on Luka, Alois's little brother? He kind of pisses me off, but that's my own opinion hehehe. Oh I'm sure Ciel will confess his feelings for the curry bread sometime soon :D :D People across the country would devote themselves to that curry bread that Agni makes I mean, now thinking of it makes me hungry. :C I'm sorry that it's not permitted for people outside the kuroshitsuji world. Let's share one together, hey? I haven't watched Hetalia, yet but I plan to. Is it good? Indeed Soma, Agni, Alois and Sebby would kick his arse. XD I hope you like this update! As for your question, realistically, and also disappointingly, I think that Alois never had an obsession with Ciel. In fact, at one point he despised him because he won the hearts (hunger) of Claude and Sebastian, and we all know Alois's –clears throat- infatuation with Claude. I think he just wanted to steal Ciel and render him helpless just so he can get on Sebastian's nerves. After all, his contract did state getting his revenge on Sebby-chan. Hope this helps c:

**Kitten Rebel (Chapter 3):** EEE! Your attack of reviews set me to tears. It made me blubber and conjure up an imaginary you and kiss the imaginary you. But really, you! :') Just like JezebelStrike, I am so honoured that you have reviewed my story. I have said that so many times, but it's still true. I've told my friends about you and your wonderful story, which I hope you'll update soon. I'm actually really excited for our...secret hehe. With you, no doubt it'd work out, ne? Yeah, poor Ciel LOL. Don't you just love those other fics that break him down and make Sebastian come to his aid?  
**Kitten Rebel (Chapter 2):** Hey, so does your story! I've read it like four times, no lie. I try my best to make people IC and struggle severely so thank you, thank you –bows- ;D That's because Ciel is a loveable, ungrateful little shit that everybody loves!  
**Kitten Rebel (Chapter 1): **Ahhhdon't make me blush! You're the one with amazing writing skills, mine are just...pluh. XD You're fantastic. :3  
**Kitten Rebel (Chapter 4): **So this is the review that started it all. –stares at a wall- "I am not much of a review person" You do not know how ecstatic that had made me. And then I checked your stories and then my jaw hit the godamn ground! It does certainly make up for the lack of previous ones...XD Even though you even took it upon yourself to review the other chapters, oh you're so lovely and talented. I've already said other things already, so I'm not sure what to add haha, you're perfect, amazing brilliant just. Just get out my sight you beautiful freak, you're going to suck out all the beauty guh. Sebastian was shocked to hear Ciel's name...? –looks back at old chapter and blanches- Ah...haha, yes...you'll find out why...soon...-laughs nervously- I love Alois to bits! :D Not as much as Ciel, but still! I plan to make Sebastian blunt and straight forward throughout the whole story, while still keeping his secrets C: True XD But I'm sure Grell and Angela, and half the student body would like to interfere. Once again, you're amazing!

**SisterOfScarletDevil: **No problem OuO I might just say that too xD To my friends, and yeah. I just love the word though, once I was searching up random words on yep yep :D Oh, you must! You'll have to invite me to come over so I can steal all your curry bread tho. I need to try them, do they even exist, do you know? I wonder if I can buy one off ebay...thanks so much for your review, you godamn beautiful person!

**(It's right up to here that I get the feeling that I've already replied to some reviews...-shrugs- Oh well. You'll have to forgive me, I'm a really forgetful person. **

**Zuma12121: **Really?Well I'm glad that I could be your first one! ;) Thank so much, I feel like I want to hug you, come here! You're awesome! C: I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!

**Guest/XSexyGaara13X-KaoruLuva13: **WHOA OH DEAR I'M GOING TO BLUSH AGH! No, no! I have fallen in love with YOU! Your review makes me laugh and squeal and smile omg. I'm getting confused by emotionsasbkfsa but seriously, oh my god I love you weow, thanks so much I CAN'T TYPE ANYTHING AHAHA Oh no, I don't want you to die D: I love you so much THANK YOU...just...thank you –walks away with staggers in steps-

**Inujuju712: **Your username still makes me giggle, it's so cute! I THINK I LOVE YOUR FINGERS BACK, LETS HAVE THEM MARRIED, YES? Updated! :D I hope to God that it doesn't disappoint, thank you so much for sticking with me!

**I'mYourTerrorist: **Holy shit, who is this retard and why has he reviewed my story? NYAH COME HERE YOU. "Let's see if you recognize me, but I doubt it." DUDE. YOUR USERNAME. ALREADY GOT IT LOLOL. If, by some miracle you get to see this update before you see me on chatzy, then I'm so sorry dear ;A; I might be on tomorrow, on Monday, but that's if my dad decides to be a sweetheart and let my wifi back up. O ^ O GUY I LAV YOU TOO YOU LITTLE SHIT yourestillmybutleryoujustdontknow

**ThePandaHat: **-bows down on one knee- Yes, my Lord/Will you marry me? XD –shoves chapter in your face- HERE YOU GO! Thanks for your cute little review, it made me laugh :D

**Springbebay: **Oh thank you so much, love! ;A; You flatter me omg, I love you!

**xCielx3: **Psst. I only reply to people who are more awesome than me. XD Aye, thanks so much, you little lovely person! Yeah, everyone loves Alois even though he'd be one of the competitors that will try to ruin this...this Sebastian/Ciel bliss O ^ O Hey, I love you! I love when people say "thank you for the update" It's...it's like you know Hannah? When she got touched because Luka was like "Yeah botch woot thanks for burning my hoot alive and making my blond chap's wish come true and now taking my soul thanks for everything bye bye" Yeah, it's like that! So thanks right back at you! :'D Oh crap...how long have you been staring at the screen? MOVE AWAY, YOU'LL GO BLIND MAN –lifts you up and carries you away-

**-pushes Ciel into Sebastian-  
-pushes Light Yagami into L-  
-pushes Gamzee into Dave-  
-pushes John into Sherlock-  
-pushes Yuki into Kyo-  
-pushes Kuroko into every guy-  
-pushes Alois into Claude-  
-pushes Draco into Harry-  
-pushes Sasuke into Naruto-  
-pushes Gray into Natsu-  
-pushes Shiro into Kuroh-  
-pushes every pretty guy that I can't remember into their designated dom-**

**-gives thumbs up- **

**-scoops Bo up before I get murdered and runs away- **


End file.
